Unexpected Transformation
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome has unexpectedly Transformed into a Snow Inu, One of the rarest breeds. She goes home and finds out her supost to be dead Father, is ruling the Northern Lands. Then finds out she is in a arranged marrage with Sesshoumaru,what is she going to do now
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome, wake up," yelled Inuyasha as he stood over Kagome. He gently slapped her face. This caused her to immediately open her eyes.

"What do you want?" she screamed. Glaring at the insolent half-breed above her, who was rude enough to wake her from her sleep.

"Wench, you'd better watch it and I really think you should look in a mirror."

She looked at him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"You look like a demon, keh."

She scrambled from her bed and ran over to her bag and grabbed the mirror from its left pocket. Her eyes froze as she looked in. This girl had the same raven-black hair as she did but with silver stripes running through it, a pair of ice-blue eyes instead of the chocolaty brown that she had, and a pair of elven ears to match it. Two blue lines rested on each cheek and a blue snowflake rested in the center of her forehead.

"Could this really be me," she asked herself as she pinched herself. "Yeah it is." She said to herself.

She turned around. "Inuyasha, what does this mean?" She asks in a puzzled tone.

"Oi wench, it means you're a demon and a powerful one at that, and one of royalty." He said to her as he crossed his arms.

"But who of my family is a demon and a lord," asked Kagome?

"I don't know but most likely is your father," replied Inuyasha.

"My father died when I was five, right after Souta was born. I do not remember him that well."

"Wench, I do not know a lot about your family. Why don't you just go home and find out?"

"You would let me?"

"Yes, now go."

She ran to the well and sat down onto the lip and jumped in.  
**  
On The Other Side Of The Well . . .**

"Mom, I'm home," yelled Kagome. Kagome opened the door and looked around. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here," said her mother.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw her mother. "Oh dear, I didn't think it would happen this early," said her mother.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, dear, I have something to tell you."

"That's why I came."

"Alright, why don't you follow me then?"

Kagome follows her mother out of the kitchen, out the front door and over to a part of the shrine that Kagome was never allowed in for some odd reason. Her mother opened the door and motions for Kagome to go in. Kagome steps in with her mother right behind her. Her eyes go wide as saucers as she looks around the huge room full of pictures of demons, swords, everything that looks like it's from the feudal era and not her modern day Tokyo.

Kagome turns around towards her mother to ask her about what Inuyasha said.

"Mom, Inuyasha told me that the blue snowflake on my forehead meant I was from royalty and it must have been my father. But how, dad died when I was five," said Kagome.

Her mother's eyes sadden. "Kagome, what if I told you that your father didn't die," her mother replied.

"What? But mom."

"Kagome, I know this is a lot to take on at once but it's the truth. Your father is the Lord of the Northern Lands, Lord Karo. You are a Snow Inu, that's where the snowflake comes from. We are a rare breed."

"We?"

"Your father, Souta, I and you."

"But mother, why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"Kagome. You were not supposed to know until you turned into your demon form on your eighteenth birthday."

"Well, I already did Mom."

"Dear when you turned 18, I was going to tell you that your father is still alive and living back in the feudal era. Then Souta, you and I were going to move back there. But everything changed after you fell into the well and ended up back there."

"A lot of things did Mom."

"Kagome, I am afraid that now that you have turned, we have to move back with your father."

"What? Why?"

"There is no way we can live this way with everything, plus darling I have really missed your father."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, you are in an arranged marriage with the oldest son of the Western Lands. What's his name? Ah yes, Sesshomaru."

Kagome's jaw drops to the floor, there is no way she is going to mate Sesshomaru. The man that had wanted to kill her and her friends. She thought about what was going to happen when he found out who she truly was. This was something that she hadn't wanted to happen. This was a nightmare that she would have to face for the rest of her young life.

**Hi everyone, Okay I know what you must be thinking, don't I have enough of story's? But I just adopted this story off of my very good friend, Broken Horizon. I was going to put it up on my other account Fluffy's Master but I really wanted to write it here. I did add a good bit to this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Also its not in POV's. Also is being betaed by Smiling Twilight.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Back In The Feudal Era . . .**

Sango paced back and forth in front of Miroku, two days ago they had returned from a trip to Sango's village, to find Kagome gone. Inuyasha told them that she had to go back home for some time. After only a few minutes Inuyasha left them, saying that he had business to take care of. This puzzled poor Sango to death. What was wrong with Kagome? And was she alright?

"Sango, my dear, you need to stop worrying. I am sure Kagome is fine," said Miroku.

He's been trying to reassure Sango for the past day. Usually Kagome stays for a few days and comes back to us. For some reason something doesn't feel right. It put them all on edge. This was not something that usually occurred and when it did, it was rare. What was it that happened? That was the strange question that was floating in their minds at that very second.

Sango turned towards Miroku with her hands on her hips. "Miroku, we are heading back to the well," said Sango.

"But my love, what about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"His sense of smell is supposed to be good. Let him find us, I think something is up," Sango replied.

"Okay."

Kirara jumps off of Sango's shoulder, fire surrounds the two-tail neko, when it evaporates there stands Kirara in her true form. Sango and Miroku gather there few things and climb onto Kirara. "To the well Kirara," commanded Sango.

Kirara takes to the sky, flying fast to get her mistress and her mistress's lover to their destination.

**Back In Modern Day Tokyo . . .**

Kagome walked around her bedroom; a day ago her mother made plans for them all to move back to the Feudal Era. Even poor old Gramps is coming. She picks up the last few things she is taking to the feudal era and puts them into her suitcase. She also found out that her gramps is a real priest and her grandma May was a Demon which made her mother a half-demon. Just like Inuyasha.

Since gramps is a priest, he is going to put a spell over and shrine and its ground, to make it look like the place burned to the ground, but in truth it will remain intact. Mother told us to come back only for what we need and if we ever need anything more, we can always come back. Only problem is none of us can be seen outside of the protective barrier since we are all going to die in a fire.

Kagome packs the last few things she will need, she grabs her bags a long with her bow and arrows, then heads out of her room, looking at it one last time. Kagome walks down the stairs where she meets her mother, Souta and gramps, they also have their bags. Souta was very surprised when their mother told them, but also sad that they were leaving.

Kagome and her family say their goodbyes to their home and head out across the courtyard of the shrine and to the well house. Once they all step into the well-house, Gramps sets the spell. Kagome turns towards her mother.

"You guys ready to go back to the feudal era?" She asked.

"Yes." Everyone replies.

Kagome leads them down to the well, taking a deep breath she jumps in with her bags, followed by her family into the swirling blue light. Kagome and her family soon arrive on the other side of the well. Kagome's mother helps her father out as, Kagome helps Souta. They all climbed out of the well and landed on the soft green grass.

Kagome turns toward her family with a smile on her face. "Well, this is the feudal era," said Kagome.

Her mother looks around smiling. "It looks so different," she replied.

"What do you mean mom?" Kagome asks her mother.

"When we left, we were in the mists of a war between the Northern and Eastern Lands. Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands aided us in the war but your father thought it would be safer for us to be in the future."

"Wait, did you say Lord Inutaisho, Mom?"

"Yes."

"That's Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father."

"I know dear. That's who arranged the arranged marriage between Sesshomaru and you."

"Why would you put me in an arranged marriage with such a cold hearted demon?"

"Sesshomaru was not always like that. He is two years older then you but when you were both children, you enjoyed playing with each other. Until the war came and we left, I later found out that his mother was killed and that is why he is so bitter. Then a few years later Inutaisho is killed. There is only so much a person can take."

' I can't believe that Sesshomaru and I actually played together as children. Why can't I remember anything about this war or being friends with Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome looks at her mother with a shocked look on her face. "Mother, I don't ever remember any of this," said Kagome.

"Kagome I blocked your memory, I couldn't have you telling people about it."

"Will I ever get them back?"

"Eventually sweetie."

"Let's head to Kaede's village, it's not far from here."

"Okay."

Kagome leads her family through Inuyasha's forest towards the village of Edo. Kagome's sense of smell had gotten much better; all at once she can smell Sango, Miroku and Kirara's scents within the village of Edo.

"Come on guys, there are people that I want you to meet." Kagome says.

"Okay." They all said.

Kagome speeds up her pace; she hasn't seen them since they left for Sango's village. She doesn't smell Shippou with them, which she shouldn't. He went to travel with some old pack members of his father's so that he can train to become stronger. After a few more minutes, Kagome and her family break through the trees and into the village of Edo where many people run around in the fields.

Kagome saw Sango and Miroku standing over with Kaede outside her hut. She waves.

"Hey guys." Kagome yells.

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all look at her and her family in shock. "Kagome...?" Sango asks.

**Hi everyone, Okay never before have I ever updated a second time in one day. I have just had so many people asking me to update that I couldn't help but update. I hope you all like this second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After explaining everything to Sango, Miroku and Kaede, Kagome made her way towards the sacred tree. She left her family back with her second family to get to know each other; it's weird to see her two families together. Soon she makes it to the tree; Kagome places her hands on the old bark of the tree. It is hard enough to believe that this tree is still alive in her time, well what was her time until everything happened.

"Why did this all happen to me?" Kagome says to no one in particular.

All of a sudden Kagome is hit with an awful pain in her head. The pain is so bad that it brings Kagome to her knees. Suddenly images start to pop into her head, visions of her past.

**Flashback**

_Five year old Kagome stares at the person in front of her, the young prince of the Western Lands and her best friend, Sesshomaru. She smiles a toothy grin at him. "So what you want to do today, Sessho," Kagome asked?_

Sesshomaru smiles down at her (Note: Don't die, Sesshomaru can smile.) "What do you want to do today, Kagome," asked the 7 year old Sesshomaru.

"To stay with you."

Kagome climbs into Sesshomaru's lap and cuddles her head against his neck. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Kagome's tiny frail body. Kagome may be young in humans years at the age of five, but she is wise beyond her years. She knows that there is a war coming between her father's Lands and another land. She also knew that Sessho's father is coming to aid her father.

Kagome has never told Sessho but she has a small girlish crush on him. He is the only boy her father lets her around. One night she overheard her father and Lord Inutaisho talking about Sessho and her and something about an arranged marriage, but she didn't know what that meant.  
For the rest of the day, Kagome chased Sesshomaru around and played ball. Kagome's father has been teaching her how to control her demon side, while her mother is helping her with her Miko powers.

Kagome's father is a very powerful Snow Demon while her mother is a half breed, her mother is powerful Snow Demoness, even though her father is a Priest.

_Kagome looks down at Sessho. They are high up in a tree when the both hear Kagome's father yell. "Kagome, Sesshomaru, come into the castle right now please."_

"Coming Father." Kagome yells.

Kagome and Sesshomaru jump out of the tree they were in, the head straight for the palace doors where Kagome and Sesshomaru's fathers are standing.

Kagome smiles sweetly up at them, then looks only at her father. "What did you want, father?" She asks.

"The men from the other lands are approaching. You will both be much safer inside of the palace. Now both of you head upstairs."

"Be careful father." Kagome says.

Kagome jumps up to her father's level and wraps her arms around his neck to give him a hug, he hugs her right back then after a few minutes places her on her feet on the floor.

With that Kagome and Sesshomaru head up stairs where Kagome's mother, her new baby brother Souta and her grampa would be waiting.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome places her hands on her head. The terrible pain shoots throughout her head as she tries to remember more of what happened that day. The last thing she remembers is her and Sesshomaru going upstairs to meet her family.

"Why can't I remember any more?" Kagome growls out in frustration.

Kagome still can't believe that she has a crush on Sesshomaru and they were that close when they were young. Kagome is still mad at her mother and her father for putting her in an arranged marriage with Sesshomaru. He is mister "I have I stick up my **" to her, he probably doesn't even want to marry her. Hell, he has tried to kill her a couple of times.

Kagome sits still under the shade of the Sacred Tree until the pain subsides and she is finally able to stand back up again. She places a hand against the tree for support until she is stable enough.

"A walk would do me some good." She says to herself.

Kagome then heads deeper into the Forest of Inuyasha, she knows it's dangerous to travel alone in the forest. But hell she is a demon and she is going to be damn if anything is going to stand in her way. After a few peaceful minutes of walking an ogre demon steps out of the trees right in front of Kagome. "Give me the Shikon Jewel." It growls out.

"Over my dead body." Kagome yells.

"If you wish."

The ogre demon jumps for Kagome but with speed that can rival Sesshomaru's, she dodges the attack and jumps onto its back. Kagome pierces her clawed hands straight through its back, letting acid drip into the demon, instantly killing it. Ever since transforming into her demon form, Kagome has felt even more powerful and fearless than ever. Kagome jumps off of the rotting demons body and back onto the path she was following.

Soon Kagome looks up after feeling a couple faint auras. She finds Kikyou's soul collectors floating over head, heading the same way she is. Only, they are not empty handed, they have souls, meaning Kikyou is nearby. Kagome starts running to keep up with the soul collectors. Using her Miko powers, she makes her aura and scent disappear to hide in the forest unknown. Soon the soul collectors dissipate and Kagome breaks through a hidden barrier.

Kagome follows the soul collectors a little farther until she can soon hear Kikyou's voice speaking to someone else. As she gets closer she recognises the other voice to be Inuyasha's. Kagome hides behind a tree and peaks around the corner, what she finds almost makes her want to throw up. There is Kikyou pushed up against a tree naked with Inuyasha pounding into her.

Kagome quickly whips her head back around and tries to block out their moans. How could Inuyasha do that to her? To chose a dead miko who pinned him to a damn tree for 50 years over her, a living person who loves him.

'Oh Inuyasha.'

Kagome tries her best to hold back tears from falling, there was no way she was going to let that god forsaken half breed see her cry. Kagome feels something coming to the surface, anger, hate, sadness. She soon feels herself losing control. Kagome lets her beast emerge and she jumps around the tree and looks straight at Inuyasha and Kikyou. She lets out a growl that makes Inuyasha and Kikyou jump apart and look at her. Inuyasha's eyes go wide.

"Kagome..." He says in a nervous voice.

"Yes Inuyasha. This is the last time you will betray me." Kagome growls out.

Kagome blindly jumps towards Inuyasha, claws ready to kill him. But something wraps around her waist and holds her back. Things start to go black but she has enough strength to see who is holding her.

"Father..." Was all she is able to get out before she blacks out.

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I just got it back from my beta Smiling Twilight. I really hope you like it and I hope to update again on Sunday. Please reviewand tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I open my eyes up; all I remember before blacking out was my father holding me. I just can't get over the fact that my father is alive and has been here in the Feudal Era all this time without me knowing it. I look around; I notice right away that I am in Kaede's hut. They must have brought me back here when I blacked out.

"I see ye are awake, Kagome." I hear Kaede say.

I look beside me and find Kaede kneeling there. I smile at her. "How long have I been out, Kaede?" I ask.

"Only a few hours child. We were surprised when Lord Karo was holding you."

"Lord Karo's my father Kaede."

"I know that child."

Now it's my turn to be confused, Kaede must realize it for she smiles at me.

"Child, I am a friend of your family's. Your mother asked me to watch over you because she knew you would one day travel through the well back to your true home."

"My mother never told me that."

"Child, she is only telling you a bit at a time. It is a lot to take in all at once."

"Kaede, I do have one question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Since I am the princess of the Northern Lands, I can't be the reincarnation of Kikyou."

"No, you are not the reincarnation of my sister. You are a demon/Miko."

"What does that mean, Kaede?"

"You are a full blooded Snow Inu but since your mother's father is a Priest, you also have Miko powers running through you blood."

"Okay."

"Do ye feel well enough to get up?"

"Yeah I do Kaede."

I stand up off of the mat that I was laying on. I walk with Kaede out of her hut. There we find Sango, Miroku, my mother, Souta, my Grandpa, and my father.

"Father." I say as if it is the first time I have.

He turns to me from talking to my mother. He smiles at me and I feel like I have known that smile all my life, even though I haven't seen my father since I was 5 years old.

"Kagome." He says.

I can't hold them back; I let out tears of joy and run to my father. I jump up, wrap my arms around his neck like a little girl and hug him like there is no tomorrow. He wraps his arms around me to hold me up as he hugs me back.

"Oh Daddy, I have missed you so much!" I cry out.

"I have missed you to Baby girl." He says.

I can tell in his voice that he is trying desperately not to cry. After a few moments he sets me down but I cling to his side, to afraid to let him go for fear of never seeing him again.

My mother smiles at me. "How are you feeling Dear? You had us all quit worried." She says in a caring tone.

"I am sorry for scaring you guys. I feel fine Mom." I say.

"Good."

I look up at my dad with a smile on my face. "Dad, can I talk to you for a little bit?" I ask.

"Sure sweetheart." He says with a smile on his face.

I take his hand and lead him out of the village; the only place I know that is private enough for us to talk would be by the well. When we get near the well we stop and I turn around towards my father.

"Dad, Mom told me about the war." I say.

"How much did your mother tell you sweetie?" He asks.

"Not much, just that, that's the reason why we had to go to the future to stay safe."

"Well there is much more."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we sit down sweetie? There is a lot to talk about."

"Okay."

We go over to a tall maple tree and sit down at the base, in the shade. I look up at my father and he looks back down at me with a stern look on his face.

"Kagome, there is another reason why you all went to the future and why this war was started."

"I'm listening."

"The Eastern Wolf prince Kouga desired you as a mate even at a young age. When I had told his father that you were already in an arranged marriage with Prince Sesshoumaru, he got mad and said he was taking me to war."

"Wait Dad, I am a friend with Kouga."

"I know sweet heart. But the prince does not know it's you."

"So is that why he is always coming after me."

"Yes, you remind him of the love he had."

"He is going to be mad when he finds out."

"Yes he will be. That's why you will need to be with Sesshoumaru before the prince finds out and comes after you."

"Yeah about that."

"There is not buts young lady. You will be mating Lord Sesshoumaru."

"But Dad, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He doesn't know it is you. Once he finds out, he will be thrilled."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You two were so much in love at such a young age. I just want you two to be happy."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

After a long pregnant pause I say. "We should head back to the village."

"Okay."

We get up and start walking back to the village. After a few minutes of walking we make it into the village. No one is outside so we walk into Kaede's hut where we find everyone. By the looks of it my mother and Kaede are making something for us all to eat. I go over and sit down between Sango and Miroku. My father goes over to sit beside Souta and they start to talk.

"So Kagome, how does it feel to be a demon?" Sango asks me.

"It's different. I can't wait to learn my powers." I say. "But you know what my father told me?"

"What?"

"That since my Grandpa is a priest that's how I got my Miko powers."

"Wow."

I turn my head towards Miroku, whose hand that's nearest to me I don't see until it's too late. Instead of screaming ' Pervert.' I take my right hand and hit him over the head enough to knock him out. Everyone looks at me with weird looks on their faces, but then Sango and Kaede start laughing then the whole hut erupts in laughs. I smile as I look around.

_'This is my new life.'_

**Hi everyone, okay I am so sorry for not updating in forever, I really wanted to get all of my other story's caught up and that I did. I promise that I am going to try and update at least twice or three times a week. So Kagome has her new life with her Father in it. But will she really be happy? Please review and tell me. I would like to have 15 reviews this chapter I have gotten close to it but I want it. Please help me**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I walk through the forest of Inuyasha, the very powerful aura of Lord Karo is coming for the village that my half brother resides in. I feel another very familiar aura but I can't place where I have felt it before.

While getting closer I try to figure out where I have felt it before. While getting closer, I figure it out. That is the aura of my intended mate. It may have been a long time since she disappeared, but I would know that aura anywhere. For some reason it also has another aura mixed in with hers.

I move faster towards the village of Edo, with Jaken desperately trying to keep up with my walk and Ah-Un and Rin keeping up with no difficulty.

Within an hour, we arrive on the outskirts of the village. Once the villagers see us they run, grab their woman and children and go into their huts.

_'Pitiful Humans.'_

As I step into the village Lord Karo steps out of the first hut followed by a human woman who looks very familiar, a young human boy, the demon slayer, the monk, the old Miko, the fox demon and finally, oh my lord, Kagome.

It's Inuyasha's wench, but she looks like my lover. I cannot believe that she has been right under my nose this entire time and I didn't know it.

Lord Karo steps forward with a slight bow to his head looks me dead center and I turn my attention away from Kagome to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what happens to bring you here?" He asks.

"I felt your presence in the area, along with one that I haven't felt in a very long time." I reply.

I turn my attention right back to Kagome. Her eyes meet mine and it is almost as if I can look right into her soul through her beautiful brown eyes. She smiles at me.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." She says.

"Hello." I reply back.

Her friends are looking at us as if we are nuts. If they only knew that we are engaged to be mates.

"May we speak in private, Sesshoumaru?" She asks.

"Hn"

I turn around and start walking, Jaken starts but I stop him. "You will not be coming, Jaken." I say.

"But my Lord. What do you want to do with this human wench." He says.

I growl, no one calls Kagome that. Just as I go to attack him Kagome beats me to it by picking him up by the collar of his hariko. I have to chuckle at this.

"I am no human wench you stupid imp and if I ever hear you call me that or any other name I will not ask for Sesshoumaru's permission to kill you." She says in a very threatening voice.

Jaken keeps his mouth shut for once, I would too if I had a very strong demoness holding me in the air. She drops him and walks over to me and we continue on our way out of the village.

I let Kagome lead me to a spot where it is safe enough for us to talk. We step out into a clearing with the old well in the middle of it. She turns around and looks up at me.

"What did you want to talk about, Kagome?" I ask.

"I needed to talk to somewhere away from my family, is it true that we are in an arranged marriage to each other?" She asks.

"Yes it is true."

I keep my regal composure, she may be my love but it has been a long time since I have seen her and she has attacked me on several occasions.

I watch as her eyes drift to my empty sleeve, I see the sadness come into her eyes. I know she has always felt partly guilty that Inuyasha cut my left arm off, even though she isn't.

"I am so sorry about your arm Sesshoumaru."

"Hn, I get along fine without it."

"Why are you being so cold?"

"How can I not be, the love of my life disappeared years ago and here she was under my nose for 3 years."

"It's not my fault. My mother used a spell to hide all of my memories and I have just gotten them back."

"Where is your family at?"

"That's them back there, my mother and little brother are still in their human disguises."

"Hm, Your little brother will not fully get his powers till his 16th birthday, am I correct?"

"Yes you are."

"Well he is not in disguise. It is normal for some Snow Inu to look human. He will start showing the markings of a demon soon."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I am a demon Lord."

"Oh...yeah sorry."

I can see that she is starting to get somewhat shy, I can't blame her. From turning into a Snow Inu then her mother telling her that she is in an arranged marriage, it's a lot to take in.

I step towards he and she stays still, our eyes connect and I instantly can see into the depths of her soul. I can see that she remembers our childish love.

I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to me, I am careful not to hurt her with my armour. I let my cold mask drop and let Kagome see the real me that I have kept locked up inside since she disappeared.

"Kagome I have missed you so much."

"I as well Sesshoumaru."

I lean down and capture her soft lips in a kiss. At first Kagome stays still but then she starts to kiss me back and she wraps her arms around my neck.

I nip at her bottom lip, asking her for entrance into her wet cavern. She moans, I slip my tongue in and our tongues start battling for dominance. I win dominance of her mouth and let a growl of pleasure emit from my chest.

Her hands slip into my hair and I let my hand travel down to her hip to pull her closer to my body. This is one of those incidents where I would love to have my other arm back; so I could love her properly.

I feel that she needs air; so I pull back and watch as she takes in a couple deep breaths of air. She looks up at me with desire filling her eyes.

"You are an amazing kisser Sesshoumaru." She says.

"Why thank you Kagome." I say.

Her eyes travel to my empty sleeve once again and I can see in her eyes she is contemplating something. Her eyes travel up my body to meet my eyes once more.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to give you something."

"What?"

"Your arm back. I can use my Miko Powers to generate another arm identical to your right arm. It's the least I can do."

"Will it drain your powers?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Hn."

I turn my head away from her; I can't believe she is willing to do this for me. After a few seconds, I turn my head back around to look at her. She has a pouting look on her face.

"Please let me do this Sesshoumaru. It will take a weight off of my shoulders if you do."

"Hn, if you must."

"Thank you. Now just sit down and I can do it."

"Hn."

I sit down at Kagome's feet, she kneels down in front of me. I help her take my armour off and set on the ground along with Tokijin and Tensaiga. She takes my hariko off and looks at the stump that is the remains of my left arm.

She places both of her hands on the stump and close's her eyes. A pink glow surrounds her and starts to go into her hands. I feel the slightest shocks in my shoulder.

I close my eyes as the shocks grow stronger and stronger. I wince as I feel something starting to regenerate. I open my eyes and watch as my arm slowly appears, just the way it looked before it was cut off.

Once my whole arm is regenerated Kagome pulls away, her eyes open but she looks very tired. She gives me a tired smile before fainting.

I catch her in my arms just before she hits the ground. I lay her down gently on the ground, and quickly place all of my clothing and armour back on. Then tie Tensaiga and Tokijin to my waist.

Once everything is secure, I kneel down and pick Kagome up bridal style into my arms. I look down at her sleeping face which is covered by a bright but tired smile.

I start walking back towards the village with my beautiful Kagome in my arms. I enter the village a few minutes later and find everyone almost exactly where they were when we left.

Everyone's eyes goes to Kagome instantly but then to my regenerated arm. Lord Karo looks me straight in the eye.

"What happened to Kagome?" He asks.

"Kagome wanted to give me a gift. She used her Miko powers and regenerated my left arm, it drained her powers causing her to pass out." I state.

"Take her inside the hut where she may rest."

"Hn."

"When she is comfortable come back, we need to talk."

".."

I step into the hut with Kagome in my arms, I go to the back where there is a cot and lay her gently down upon it. I pull the cover over her. I lean down and place a kiss on blue snowflake on her forehead.

"Sleep well my love." I whisper.

I stand straight up and head back out of the hut. I do wonder what Lord Karo wants to talk about. _'Kagome.'_

**Hi everyone, Okay as I promised I have updated once again. This chapter is really long and totally in Sesshoumaru's point of view. You will find out in the next chapter what exactly Lord Karo wants to talk to Sesshoumaru about. Okay we didn't quit reach 15 reviews, 12, that's close but I would really love to reach 15 reviews this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**

**P.S. I am sorry if there are any spelling errors. My beta is still working on the past chapter and can't keep up with my updating. She has a busy life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lord Karo's POV**

I wait outside of Kaede's hut while Sesshoumaru takes Kagome in to rest. Both my mate and I could feel her Miko powers working in the forest; we could sense no danger so we let them be.

He soon emerges from the hut with his ice cold face in place as always. Only very few people know the real Sesshoumaru under that mask. He was devastated when Kagome disappeared. There was no way I could tell him that they were sent to the future.

He walks over to me, hard to believe that he is young and the Lord of the Western Lands. To myself and the other two Lord's, he is still a pup. He stops in front of me.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Lord Karo." He asks.

"It is about Kagome." I say.

"Hn."

"My daughter has been hurt before by your younger brother and I don't want her to get hurt again."

"I will not hurt her like the half breed did."

"Also I do not want this mating rushed. I know you both love each other, or else she would have not given you your arm back. But you both need time to know each other once again."

"Yes."

My mate, Kasuki steps up beside, I look down at her but she is looking right at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, all we want is for Kagome to be happy." She says.

"I assure you that Kagome will be happy." He says.

"I know you both will be together."

"Yes we will."

For the rest of the evening we chatted mildly around a camp fire not far from the village. I get to know Kagome's friends very well and the demon slayer Sango tells me of how she views Kagome as a dear sister.

A couple of hours later I look at my side where Kasuki sits, I can see that she is getting tired and it has been a very long day. I look across from me where her father, Haru sits talking aimlessly to the monk Miroku.

I lean down next to Kasuki's ear. "My love, may we have a word in private?" I whisper in her ear.

"Of course." She says in a voice only loud enough for me to hear.

We stand up together, making everyone's heads snap up to us. Souta looks at us strangely.

"We are retiring for the night." I say.

"Of course, have a good night." The monk Miroku says.

"You as well."

I take Kasuki's hand and walk towards the forest, even though we should have been heading towards the village. I lead her to the God Tree where Sango told me that Kagome loves to visit.

Within a few short minutes we reach the very old and tall tree. I sit down at the base of it; I take Kasuki's hand and pull her down to sit in my lap. I lean down and nuzzle her neck, oh how I have missed her scent.

"My love, I have missed you dearly." I say.

"I have missed you as well Karo." She says just above a whisper.

"I don't ever want to be away from you like that again, I should have brought you back."

"No Karo, you know it was our destiny for that to happen. For Kagome to grown up and eventually come back here."

"Yes but I could have saved you all so much pain and sorrow."

Kasuki turns around in my lap and looks into my eyes and places her hand on my face.

"Karo, I don't care about the past, all I care about right now is being here with you."

"I as well my love."

I lean down and capture her lips, her lips are just as soft as I remember them being. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me. She kisses me back with so much love.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Everyone except Lord Karo and Lady Kasuki are still at the camp fire. Rin and Shippo are coloring in something of Kagome's, everyone is having fun but I want to check and see how Kagome is.

I walk into the silent village, most of the villagers are asleep at this time of night. I push a side the make shift door and walk into the old priestess's hut.

The moonlight shines in from a small open window on the side and right onto Kagome's face.

**' Mate looks beautiful.'**

_' Kagome is not our mate yet.'_

**' She will be soon.'**

_' She needs to get to know us again.'_

**'Hn.'**

I lock my beast away in the farthest parts of my mind. If it was up to my beast it would of mated with Kagome when we were alone with her but I have enouch will power to control it.

I go over and set down beside Kagome. I do have to agree with my beast, Kagome is very beautiful. I reach down and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

I lean down and kiss her snow flake on her head. I promised to protect her and that's what I will do. I am not going to let the half breed or anyone else ever hurt what is mine again, she has had enough of pain in her life and I swear there will be no more.

I lay down on my side, I wrap a arm around her waist and pull her against my chest. I nuzzle her neck and close my eyes. I allow myself to fall into a peaceful sleep with my intended mate in my arms.

**HI everyone, Okay I know I didn't bring anything about Kagome in this chapter but I wanted to focus some on Karo and Kasuki's thoughts. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me. Also Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyou will be entering in the next chapter. Also I want to thank everyone for your help, I asked you all in the last chapter to help me reach 15 reviews each chapter and you went above and beyond, got 20 reviews for chapter 5. Thank you all so very much.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Morning**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel the warm rays of the morning sunlight on my face as I wake up. I feel two very strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to a warm chest. I feel warm breath on my neck, causing me to open my eyes.

I slowly turn my head around and find the peaceful face of a sleeping Sesshoumaru in front of me. I smile because truth be told I have never seen Sesshoumaru look so peaceful and relaxed, the whole time I have known him.

I bring my hand up to trace the crescent moon on his forehead. I have always wanted to touch his markings, but never dared. His eyes open, gold meets brown in a dance.

"Good morning, Kagome. How did you sleep?" He asks.

"Very well, Sesshoumaru. Thank you." I reply.

He unwraps his arms from my waist and I instantly feel the loss of his arms and wish they would return. He stands up and helps me up off the mat. I try to make my clothes even and make my hair less tattered.

I walk behind Sesshoumaru out of Kaede's hut and into the hot morning sunlight. I move my arm to cover my eyes from the blinding sunlight while following Sesshoumaru over to one of the shady trees. I see Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Souta, Gramps and Kaede talking.

Sango sees me walking a couple of steps behind Sesshoumaru and walks past him and envelops me in a hug. I hug her back.

"Oh Kagome, we are so glad you are awake." She says.

She pulls back and looks into my eyes with a bright smile on her face. I smile back at her and Shippou jumps into my arms. I hug him to me.

"I am glad you are okay, Kagome." He says.

"Aw, Shippou." I say.

I lift Shippou onto my shoulder where he settles down. I see Sesshoumaru's eyes on Shippou. He averts his eyes once he catches me looking at him.

Something then pops into my head. "Sesshoumaru where are Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un." I ask.

"They are in a field nearby." He replies.

"Okay."

"I will go make us all something to eat. Will you please help me Haru?" Kaede asks.

"Of course, Kaede." My grandfather says.

I watch as Kaede and Gramps walk past us and into Kaede's hut to prepare breakfast. Sesshoumaru walks out without saying a word to retrieve Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un, or at least that's what I'm guessing.

Sango and I walk over to Miroku and Souta. Souta comes over to me and hugs me. It surprised me since we don't do much hugging, even though we love each other dearly.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Sis." He says.

"Thanks Souta." I slap him over the head. "But you better watch it because you could not be here soon."

He rubs his head and looks up at me with a look of annoyance on his face. "Mom wouldn't let you do that." He says.

"Oh really." I say.

"Yes."

"Well let's just see."

Souta starts to back away from me and I take slow steps towards him in a pattern, trying my best to scare the daylights out of him. I leap towards him but stop when I hear.

"Kagome, that's enough."

I look over my shoulder and find my mother and father standing by Sango and Miroku, looking right at us.

"Mom I wasn't going to hurt him." I say in my defence.

"I know you wouldn't darling. Souta quit tempting your sister." My mother says as she looks right at Souta.

"But Mom." Souta whines.

"Enough Souta." She says in a "that's final" tone.

"K."

I feel Shippou jump off of my shoulder over onto Miroku's. I look at them when Miroku starts talking.

"Shippou and I are going to go see if the villagers need any help before Lady Kaede has breakfast done."

"Okay."

With that Miroku and Shippou leave our small group. They walk into the village where the men are already hard at work in the fields.

I can feel Sesshoumaru's aura heading our way along with 2 other demonic auras that are very weak compared to his. I turn to my mother, father, and Sango.

I can see that my parents look slightly flushed and a smell flutters into my heightened senses that is coming off of both of them. Their scents are mixed together, almost in a dance around each other.

"So what happened after I blacked out yesterday?" I ask.

Sango is the first to speak up. "We all talked for hours on end. We all got to get to know your family Kagome. I am pretty sure that everyone loves them already."

"We love you guys too." My mother says in a sweet tone, totally different than the one from earlier.

"I have to agree with my mate on the Miss Sango. You all filled us in on stuff Kagome love's to do." My father says.

"I am glad you all like each other."I say.

I look over my shoulder and find Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un making their way through the forest. Rin spots me and a smile lights up her face while she runs towards me.

"Kagome-sama." She says.

I kneel down and pull her into a hug which she returns. When we pull back a couple seconds later she looks up into my eyes.

"Hello Rin. How are you?" I ask.

"Rin is good Kagome-sama." She says.

"Rin you don't have to use Kagome-sama. Kagome is just fine."

"Okay Kagome. Rin is glad that Rin gets to spend some time with you."

"I am glad Rin."

I stand up and Rin runs over to greet everyone else. I look at Sesshoumaru and his expression has lightened. It has slightly relaxed from the cold look he had on when he entered.

"Breakfast"

We all turn to find my grandpa standing outside of Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru walks over to me and takes my hand. We walk over and into Kaede's hut, followed by my parents, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin.

We all find a place to sit in the hut and my grandfather helps Kaede to pass out the soup she has made for breakfast, to everyone (except Sesshoumaru, since he doesn't eat human food) before they take theirs and sit down beside my parents.

I take the first taste of soup and it is quite good. I know Sesshoumaru does not eat human food so it looks like he is the only one not eating. We all enjoy our food and have slight conversations throughout breakfast.

**Some Where In The Eastern Lands**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I growl while pulling Tessaiga out and letting it transform. I ear Kikyou latch an arrow in her bow, ready to fire when need be. A couple hours after Kagome returned to her time I took the others back to Kaede's village then set off to find Kikyou.

I decided to stay with Kikyou for a while; we started right away looking for the jewel shards. After a few days of traveling we come across Naraku's aura traveling towards us.

So here we are now, Naraku standing in front of us with his sly smirk on his face.

"Hello Inuyasha, so quick to abandon your group?" He asks.

"Shut the hell up Naraku and prepare to die." I yell.

I jump into the air, swing Tessaiga and send the Windscar straight at him. He puts a barrier up and the Windscar hits it and dissipates.

"Such weak attacks Inuyasha, how do you expect to kill me?"

"Just shut the hell up Naraku."

I send another attack at him but it's useless. I sneak a peek at Kikyou just as she sends an arrow straight for Naraku. It hits the barrier, but instead of falling to the ground it breaks the barrier and I take the chance to send the Windscar at Naraku.

Within a few minutes we are in a heated battle with Naraku, but for some reason Kikyou is not using as much force as she usually would.

I turn my head for one second to check on Kikyou and Naraku uses that time to send a tentacle straight at me. I don't realise it until it's too late and the tentacle goes straight through my abdomen, followed by a few more.

I fall to the ground, I can feel myself starting to lose a lot of blood and my vision blurs as I try to look at Naraku. I find him and Kikyou standing over me, both smirking.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." I hear Kikyou say.

I close my eyes, willing myself to not fall asleep, but to no avail I fall unconscious.

**Hi everyone, Okay first off I want to say, THANK YOU to all of my reviewers and readers. I have never had 90 reviews for only 6 chapters. Okay we made it to 90. Would you please help me try to reach over a 100 on this chapter. I know we can do it. If you do this and even reach 110. I will update by Thursday. I promise. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I groan, the last thing I remember before passing out was Kikyou and Naraku laughing over me. Why would Kikyou be doing that? I asked her if she would be my mate once Naraku is taken care of. She had said yes, why would she turn her back on me?

I open my eyes, I try to move my arms but I find them bind together above my head, I try to move but I don't even feel the floor underneath my feet.

I take a minute to let my demonic vision adjust to the very dark room, even with it, it is very hard to see around the room, I lift my head to look up and find chains hanging from the ceiling, holding me up off the ground to the wall.

I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn my head towards where they are coming from but I cannot see anyone.

"Who's there?" I say.

"Hello Inuyasha."

I gasp. "Kikyou, where the hell are you at?" I yell out.

A bright pink light erupts in the room, I close my eyes for it is blinding. After a few seconds I open them slowly and find Kikyou standing five feet away from me with a pink orb of her miko powers in her hand.

"Kikyou where the hell am I?" I yell.

"You are somewhere where no one is ever going to hear your screams." She says.

Her face is just as solemn as ever, but I can't get her words to sink in correctly.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha you are a fool. Do you truly believe that I ever harboured any feelings for you, a weakling half demon?"

"But Kikyou, you told me you would be my mate after Naraku was gone."

"Haha, you are as stupid as you look. It was all a trap, I took you right to Naraku and you never figured it out."

"Naraku, where is that son of a bitch, I am going to kill him."

"Oh the contrary Inuyasha, I am right here." A voice I know all too well says.

Out of the darkest corner of the room, where Kikyou's light did not reach, comes Naraku in all his glory. I growl at him, warning him to stay back, which I know from past experiences is not going to work.

"Where the hell am I Naraku?" I growl.

"You at my castle dear Inuyasha, no one will ever find you."

"You can't hide in your castle forever, Naraku."

"Hm, watch me."

He steps past Kikyou and over in front of me. He places a hand on the open wounds on my abdomen where his tentacles shot through me. I hold back a hiss; I will not let him have the satisfaction of giving me pain.

He lets some acid drip into my wounds. I try to keep a straight face while he does this. I watch him as he laughs that manacle laugh. He pulls his hand back and before saying another thing, pierces it right through my abdomen.

I try to hold it back but when Kikyou sends some of her miko powers into the wounds I howl in pain. I know I am showing Naraku just what he wants.

For the next several pain staking minutes they both torture me like I have never been tortured before. Naraku has broken my jaw, my left leg, my right arm, I have blood running down over both of my shoulders from wounds he inflicted on my shoulders.

"Have you learned your lesson half breed?" Naraku asks with a smirk on his face.

"You could kill me and I would still hate your fucking guts Naraku." I say.

"Now now Inuyasha."

He pulls his fist back and I close my eyes as his fist collides with my now infected wounds. The punch sends the acid and venom further into my blood stream.

"We are leaving for now half breed, but be ready for more." Naraku says.

"Hn."

I watch as Naraku turns his back to me. Taking Kikyou's hand, the two of them leave the cell I am in. The light fades, leaving me in total darkness.

I let out groans of pain. It's bad enough that tonight is the night of the full moon. I will turn into a human and none of my wounds will heal. Plus, Naraku will find out my secret if he comes down here after night fall.

I close my eyes. My arms are killing me, especially the one that's broke. My shoulders are burning from the wounds and behind held up so long.

_'Why was I so stupid to fall for Kikyou's trap?'_

I hang there, trying desperately to ignore the searing pain going through my body. After a few more hours, I feel my demonic powers leave my body and I transform into a human.

With the wounds I have, I will surly die. I feel myself falling into the unconscious state. A bright light envelops the room like it did before, but instead of Naraku or Kikyou. There stands Kagura, with that I black out.

**Back At Kaede's Village**

**Kagome's POV**

I pick up my things I have scattered across the floor of Kaede's hut. Most of the things my family brought back with us my father has had taken to his castle already by servants he had come here.

I pack the few things I kept into my trusty yellow bag and zip it up. Everyone else is outside talking. My father is making plans for us all to start traveling back to the Northern Castle tomorrow.

I stand up and walk out of the hut. Everyone is on top of the hill and sitting under the nicely shaded trees. With the heat of summer I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top after Sango, Rin, my mother and I all went for a dip in the hot spring.

I walk over to Sesshoumaru and sit down beside him. I feel his newly regenerated arm slip around my waist and pull me closer to him. I love the feel of being wrapped up in his arms.

I listen to my father as he talks about a ball we should have to celebrate our homecoming. I do agree somewhat but I would really prefer that it be kept quiet. I would not want Naraku to find out about me being a demon until I am ready to attack.

"Father." I say.

He turns his head towards me with a smile on his face." Yes my dear Kagome?" He says.

"Is there any way you can keep this a secret for the time being."

"Why?" He asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well I would prefer if Naraku did not find out about me being a demon yet. I would like to use it as an advantage."

"Of course dear, I will keep it strictly within the guests that will be coming from the other lands."

"Thank you Father."

"No problem."

My father then turns his attention back to my mother and they continue talking about this ball. Sesshoumaru's hand comes back around from my waist to take my hand.

He stands up, pulling me up along with him. Without either of us saying a word we walk off into Inuyasha's forest to get some fresh air from the group. I recognise the path as the one that leads to the Bone Eaters Well.

After a few moments of total silence we arrive at the well. Sesshoumaru lets go of my hand and turns around to me.

"Kagome, I needed to talk to you in private." He says.

"I understand. What about?" I ask.

"Your father will likely announce that you are going to be mated to me soon."

"Yes, but we are not. I already said that I want to take it slow and get to know you better before we rush into mating."

"I as well Kagome." He gets down on one knee and looks up at me. "That is why I am hoping you will accept this gift so that I may court you."

He pulls out a neatly wrapped gift out of his sleeve and holds it out for me. I gently take it from his hands. I unwrap it slowly and when all the fabric is gone I am looking at a crescent moon necklace that the chain is silver and the crescent moon in a dark blue.

I look from the necklace to Sesshoumaru with pure shock in my eyes and over my face.

"Sesshoumaru, this is so beautiful." I say in a sweet voice.

"It is a courting necklace with the symbol of my family on it. It will show other males that the Lord of the Western Lands is courting you." He says.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru."

"Will you allow me to place it on you, Kagome."

"I wouldn't have anyone else do it."

For the first time in a very very long time Sesshoumaru smiles a true genuine smile that makes my heart flutter. He stands up, I turn around and hand him the necklace. He takes it with one hand and I hold my hair up and he places it around my neck and fastens it in the back.

I let my hair slowly drop and I look down at the necklace, it is just the right length and lays right above my breasts. I turn around and wrap my arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, stand on my tippy toes and kiss him.

His arm wraps around my waist and pull my body against his. I moan as his hands travel all over my body, I am glad he understands where I am coming from and wants to court me first.

After a few moments we are both in need of air and we pull apart. I look up into his hypnotising golden eyes, the eyes of my lover, the eyes of my friend and the eyes of my ally.

All at once I feel the familiar aura of Naraku's incarnation Kagura heading our way. Sesshoumaru turns around and holds me at his side with his other hand on Tokijin, encase it is necessary.

Within seconds Kagura is hovering over us on her feather. She lowers her feather towards us and I stay glued to Sesshoumaru's side, with a straight and cold face on just like Sesshoumaru's.

So much for Naraku not finding out about me being a demon, that plan just went down the drain. Kagura smirks at the both of us but her eyes stay fixated on me.

"So the half breed was telling the truth after all." She says.

"What do you mean, Kagura? Why are you here?" I ask.

"Hm, Naraku sent me to inform you that he has your precious little Inuyasha held captive."

I gasp, I practically forgot all about Inuyasha. It is weird that he wasn't in the village when I returned from my time.

"Oh, and if you're wondering why he was being so distant to you; it's because he no longer loves you. He went to Kikyou and she lured him right into our trap."

I remained still, not showing a single emotion. I watch as Kagura's face turns from happy to annoyed.

"Why the hell aren't you mad that Inuyasha betrayed you for the dead wench?" She yells.

"Because I am not mad, I never loved Inuyasha like a lover, only a brother. Now tell Naraku that neither heaven nor hell is going to save him this time."

"Hn."

With a strong gust of wind Kagura takes off into the air and starts flying away. I look up at Sesshoumaru and find him looking right back down at me.

"So Naraku's captured Inuyasha?" I say.

"It seems that way." He says.

"We need to go tell everyone else and I know that you hate him Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha is still my friend."

"I understand."

"Good."

I take his hand and we start walking back to where we left everyone earlier. It seems the trip to the castle will have to be put on hold a little bit for Sesshoumaru and I.

_'Oh please don't let Inuyasha be dead.'_

We soon get back to where we left everyone and I explain what happened in the woods. My father looks at me with a stern face.

"Looks like we will not be going to the castle." He says.

"No you Mom, Souta, Grandpa, Rin and Shippou are heading to the castle. Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku and I are going to find Inuyasha." I say.

"It's not safe Kagome."

"Don't tell me it's not safe Father. I have been doing this for 4 years, I know what I am doing."

"I can't argue with you there Kagome, but you need to learn how to control you demonic powers."

"I can show her how to use them Lord Karo." Sesshoumaru says.

"Okay Sesshoumaru."

"Why don't we all go down and get something to eat."

"Okay."

With that we all leave the shaded trees and walk down the small hill and into the village. I am determined to make Sesshoumaru try some human food because I know he has not had anything to eat since he came here.

We all walk into Kaede's hut only to get hit by the wonderful aroma of cooked meat and rice. Everyone sits down but I go over to and help my grandfather and Kaede help pass out the food.

I take a plate for myself as well as a plate for Sesshoumaru. I go over and sit down beside Sesshoumaru and place both plates on my lap. I pick up a piece of raw meat that I took from Kaede and hand it to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looks at it as if it is inferior food to him. He looks at me with a look on his face, saying ' this Sesshoumaru does not eat human food.'

I press the food to his lips and he refuses to open them. I move my eyes around and find everyone watching us with amused looks on their faces. I use my free hand to move my plates off of my lap and set them on the floor.

I get a funny idea and decide to act it out. I get up onto my knees with Sesshoumaru staring at me, I move over and straddle him on his lap with the food pressed to his lips.

"You will eat this Sesshoumaru, if it's the last thing I do." I say.

He is smart enough to not to open his mouth but his one hand comes to my stomach and starts to tickle me and I start to laugh continually.

I lean forward on Sesshoumaru, pressing all of my weight on him. It makes him fall backwards and I land smack on top of him in a very, how to put it, sexual position. I am too focused to remember though.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, do it for me." I say in a seducing voice.

His eyes tell me that his answer is no. I smirk, but before I know it Sesshoumaru has rolled us over. I am now underneath him now but I don't give up, even though I know that my face has to be turning a thousand shades of red right now.

I hear everyone erupt in laughter and a slight smirk appears on his face. I know it's hard for him not to say anything in the position that we are currently in.

"Come on Sesshy." I say.

I use a pet name that just came to my head and I think it might just do the trick.

"What did you..."

He doesn't get to finish his sentence for I shove the piece of meat into his mouth. Before he can spit it out, I use my hands to keep his jaw shut. I watch as he swallows the food and I let go of his jaw.

Suddenly I remember everyone is laughing then I take a look at the position we are in. I blush even more and place my hands on his chest and try to push him off.

"Come on, move Sesshoumaru." I say.

He leans down to my ear and I can feel his hot breath. "You asked for this position." He whispers.

_'Oh, shit I am so dead.'_

**Hi everyone, Okay I asked for you guys to help me reach 110 reviews well you did and more, you got me up to 112 reviews. Thank you to all that have reviewed. I was so thrilled that I decided to write you guys a really long chapter and update sooner. Let me remind you this was wrote in one day. The next chapter I am going to bring Kouga into the story. I hope you guys liked the little fluffy moment between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Please review and tell me what you think. I would also like to tell you my beta has not been editing these chapters. I am going to try and get her to though.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

**Kouga's POV**

"Come on you two." I yell.

My two comrades Hiten and Ginta lag behind me. With the two jewel shards in my legs, I could run a hundred laps around them.

"We're coming Kouga." They yell.

I stand there and wait until the two have caught up to me, then I take off running again. I have felt Naraku's aura in the land along with that weakling half breed mutt Inuyasha and his dead wench's aura, but not Kagome's.

It makes me mad that he would leave Kagome somewhere unprotected where she could get hurt. When I find her, I will prove to her that I am a much better protector then mutt face. And then she will finally come and be my mate.

A long time ago a girl I loved escaped from me. I didn't care that she was in an arranged marriage with the oldest prince of the Western Lands. I wanted her, I wanted to make her happy and an arranged marriage with Prince Sesshoumaru was not the right thing for her.

To think of it, every time I asked Lord Karo where Kagome, wait a second. I skid to a stop, why is the Kagome that travels with mutt face the same name that Princess Kagome had? There is no way they are the same.

_'Can't be, I can never feel no demonic aura from her.'_

I quickly dismiss that thought. I look behind me and find Hiten and Ginta catching up to me.

"Kouga wait up." They both yell.

I smirk and take off running. If there is one place I know that Kagome will be without mutt face will be Edo, that old priestess village at the far end of the border of the Western and Northern Lands.

I pick up my pace knowing very well that Hiten and Ginta will be able to catch up with me. They may look human, but they do have the speed of a wolf.

**3 Hours Later**

After three hours we are finally reaching the outskirts of the village. From many miles back I have felt a very familiar aura that I haven't felt in a long time. But this time its mixed with that of a Miko's aura, making the aura pure.

I slow down once I see the village and Hiten and Ginta come up on either side of me. We head to the village and before my eyes I see the most beautiful woman that reminded me of the two Kagomes.

**Kagome's POV**

I could feel Kouga and his two comrades heading towards the village before he could even sense my aura. I smirk remembering my father telling me that Kouga is a prince and was in love with me when we were small. The funny thing is right now he's in love with me as Kagome the human.

Kouga is about to be in for the shock of his life and it isn't going to be cute at all. Once he finds out who I really am, he is going to flip a gasket.

Sesshoumaru and I leave Kaede's hut when we feel Kouga, Ginta and Hiten's auras nearing the village. My family and friends are all inside waiting until the right time to appear.

Kouga is going to have a hard time to tell who is who. I look half like a demon and then half like the human Kagome that he knows. I am going to just love it.

I watch Kouga, Ginta and Hiten walk into the village and head straight for Sesshoumaru and I. If their mouths hanging is any indication that they are shocked by my appearance, I don't know what is.

"Kagome? But it can't be you; you look so much like her." Kouga says.

"I look like who, Kouga?" I ask.

"Her, the other Kagome."

"Who's the other Kagome."

"It can't be, she was the princess of the North supposed to marry that son of a bi*** standing beside you."

"Now Kouga calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down Kagome? I am so damn confused."

"Okay how about I clear some things up."

"How you gonna do that?"

"Father." I yell.

My father, mother, Souta and Grandpa come out of Kaede's hut. They walk over to us and I see Kouga's mouth drop for the second time today.

"Hello Prince Kouga." My father says.

"Hello Lord Karo." Kouga says while he bows.

"What are you here for?"

"I um... I don't believe this."

"Don't believe what?"

"This can't be Kagome. She disappeared and never came back."

"I guess there is some explaining that needs to be done around here."

"Yes there is."

"Okay the Kagome you knew as a child is standing in front of you, as well as the human Kagome. Kagome has been here all along only under the disguise of a human."

Kouga glares at me. "Kagome why didn't you ever tell me?" He says.

"Well Kouga, for one I didn't remember anything. I didn't remember because my mother had a spell on my memories so I remembered other things that were never real."

"Oh."

"And don't get any ideas. You made a promise to mate Ayaime when she got older and you need to fulfil that promise."

"But Kagome I love you."

"The feelings are not mutual Kouga. I like you, ONLY as a friend, nothing more nothing less. "

"But..."

"No buts Kouga. I am going to mate Sesshoumaru and become the Lady of the Western Lands."

"Kagome you don't have to mate him because I know you don't love him."

"You're wrong Kouga, I am learning to Love Sesshoumaru."

"How could you? He is a cold..."

But I cut Kouga off before he could go any futher. "No Kouga. Give up."

"Hn, okay."

He crosses his arms, clearly not happy with the outcome of this conversation, but he is just going to have to deal with it. Ginta and Hiten comes forward with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Kagome." They both say.

"Hi guys." I say with a smile on my face.

I walk towards them and give each of them hugs. I love these two guys; there is never a dull moment around them. When I pull back from the both of them Hiten clears his throat and speaks.

"Kagome, while running here from the East we sensed Naraku's aura a long with Inuyasha's and the dead Miko's aura somewhere." He says.

I smirk. "Kikyou lead him right to Naraku. We do plan on seeking him out." I reply.

"Why help the mutt?" Kouga says, his eyes glued to the tree line.

"It's my duty Kouga. I started this journey with Inuyasha and even though none of us will like to admit it, we need him to finish it."

"Don't expect me to."

"Kouga, Naraku will eventually come after you for your jewel shards in your legs."

"The half breed will not get them."

"Kouga you cannot take Naraku on by yourself."

"Watch me."

"Kouga if you keep this up, I will have to force my father to hold you while I take your shards."

"You wouldn't dare Kagome."

"Don't think I wouldn't Kouga since I think it's for your own good."

"Hn."

My father walks over to Kouga and whispers something that I didn't catch. The two of them start to walk away. I watch as they walk far away and I turn my head back to Ginta and Hiten.

"Sorry for Kouga, Kagome." Ginta says.

"It's okay guys." I say with a smile.

"Um I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks guys."

Sesshoumaru comes up beside me and looks at the two of them. "Do you both remember the location you spotted Naraku's aura?" He asks in his cold tone.

"We probably could." Hiten replies.

"Hn."

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin come out of Kaede's hut and Shippou and Rin run over to me. "Momma?" Shippou says.

"What Shippo?"

"I was wondering if Rin and I could have some candy."

"Sure Shippo."

I can see Rin looking at me with a sadness in her eyes, almost as if she wants to ask me something. I kneel down to her and ask.

"Rin is there something you want to ask me?"

"Rin was wondering... if maybe Rin could call you Momma like Shippou does." She asks.

I feel a river of emotions flood over me. "Oh Rin of course you can." I say as tears start to fall down my face.

"Yay, Mamma." Rin says happily.

Rin throws her arms around my neck and I pull her closer to me in a hug. I hug her back and listen as she says this next sentence that she says and it touch's my heart.

"Rin finally has her family."

**Hi everyone, Okay this chapter was basically all about Kouga and Kagome talking. I wanted to end it with Rin asking her this question. Everyone is going to be in for a big surprise in the upcoming chapter. Finally Naraku revels himself to Kagome, but is Kagome still willing to risk it all to save Inuyasha? Please review and tell me what you thought. Remember more reviews makes me update quicker.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I open my eyes, surprisingly enough I didn't die when I turned into a human. Kagura had bandaged my wounds in an attempt to try and stop the bleeding. I look around the dark room; I can smell an aura in here that I can already pinpoint as Kagura's.

I move my head, which is throbbing from a huge headache, to look over my body. My bandages are red with blood. Usually my wounds would have started to heal by now, but they haven't.

Luckily for me, both Naraku and Kikyou have not been here in a day or so. I'm losing track of time when I am constantly in and out of consciousness. Kagura was nice enough to bring the keys down for the locks on the chains. So now I am leaning up against a dark corner of the wall.

I can hear footsteps nearing my cell and I start growling. I can feel my demon side coming out, ready to attack whatever is nearing me.

I stop growling when Kagura appears at the door with a small candle in one hand and a bag in her other. I glare at her, Naraku probably sent her down here to torture me. But I don't think she would when she helped me.

"What are you here for?" I snap at her.

"I would watch your tongue half breed." She says as she walks towards me.

"Or what ya gonna do? Send Kikyou down here?" I growl at her.

"Don't push it."

"Where are those two anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know? They are probably off mating."

That sentence puts a sting in my heart. I know Kikyou was anxious about us traveling alone and I should have caught onto it or I would have never ended up like this.

"How long?" I ask as my head hangs down.

"A few weeks." She replies.

I refuse to let any tears fall in front of Kagura. She comes over to me and kneels down at my side. She sets the candle in a small holder for it in the wall and places the bag down in front of her.

_'What is the point of living?' I think._

**At Edo**

**Lord Karo's POV**

I take Prince Kouga off into the woods so that I may have a talk with him. I know he has always pined after Kagome. But he is never able to get her because of her arranged marriage with Sesshoumaru.

Once we are a respectable distance away from the others at the village I turn and face Kouga, who is standing tall. He reminds me so much of his father at a time like this.

"You wanted to talk to me, Lord Karo?" He asks.

"Yes Kouga, I do." I reply. "I know that you pine after Kagome, but the fact is Kouga you can never have her."

"What do you mean? She is old enough to make her own decisions. If she would rather mate me instead of mister "I have a stick up my ass", it's up to her."

"I agree but they are still arranged to be married and it will go through."

"How do you know?"

"They are courting Kouga."

His eyes go wide, I know that Kagome and Sesshoumaru have not officially announced it, but I know that is what they plan to do.

"But she hates him."

"What do you mean? My daughter does not hate him."

"She does. He tried to kill her several times."

"I know about that. He would not have done it if he knew it was his intended."

"If I knew it was her, she would have been my mate a long time ago."

"Kouga, you would have been put to death if you did that."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you already forgotten the rules your father taught you. If you mate with someone's intended, especially a Lord's, that Lord can have you put to death."

"But what if the woman does not love the lord and loves another."

"You're going to persist this, aren't you Kouga?"

"Yes I am Lord Karo."

"You will not get very far my boy."

I walk over to him, pat him on the shoulder and start back towards the village to leave him to think. I know very well from past experiences with Kouga that he will not give up easily on something he wants or desires.

I can read his emotions, and I know that he feels for my daughter even after their little argument earlier. The boy is about as hard headed as his father was. Only his father knew better then to go after someone's intended.

**Kagome's POV**

I decided that I will give Kaede a break and make lunch today. For some very strange reason she and my grandfather have been together a lot lately. They will not tell anyone why, but I kind of have a funny feeling I know what's up.

I stir the many packets of ramen in one pot inside of Kaede's hut. Everyone is outside waiting under the shades of her hut for lunch to be ready.

I hear the flap to the hut swish and I look up to find Sesshoumaru walking towards me. I smile up at him as he kneels down beside me.

"Kagome, there are a few things we need to discus." He says.

"What are they love?" I ask with a questioning look on my face.

"First off we need to tell your family about our courting."

"I agree, I figure my mother and father suspect something."

"Hn. Then we will go figure a time to have a ball at your parents castle to announce it."

"Okay, we kind of talked that over with them already."

"Yes, one last thing, I need to place a courting mark on your neck to tell other males that you are mine."

"Where will you put it?" I ask him with the slight raise of a eyebrow.

"On your neck."

"What's it going to look like?"

"It will be shaped like a crescent moon, the crest of my family."

"Is it going to hurt, Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course not, my beautiful Kagome." His hand comes up under my chin. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Okay. Do it now."

"Now?"

"Unless there is something wrong with right now?"

"There is nothing wrong. Maybe the mark will keep the wolf away from you."

"Yeah."

I move around to face Sesshoumaru, he places a hand on the collar of my shirt and moves it down to reveal my neck. He brings two claws up and makes the mark into my neck.

He was right, it was virtually painless, all I felt was the pressure on my neck. I look into his eyes and see the love he has for me. It makes me smile to know he loves me so much.

I notice that the ramen is finished cooking. "Sesshoumaru, will you help me take everything out to everyone?" I ask.

"Of course." He replies.

I drain all of the water from the giant pot and hand it to Sesshoumaru. I pick up the chopsticks and bowls and stand up. The two of us walk out of Kaede's hut and find everyone sitting against the side of the hut in the shade.

They all smile at us and I notice that Kouga and my father have returned from the woods finally. I would love to have been a demon on a tree and heard what they said, because I know it has to have been about me.

I place even amounts of ramen into bowls and hand them out to everyone. Finally I sit down beside Sesshoumaru and hand him his bowl. Unlike last night, I don't have to force him to try and eat human food. Though I wouldn't mind being back in that position.

_'Bad Kagome, bad, bad, bad thoughts.'_

I know my face must be getting a little red from my thoughts, so I try to stay preoccupied with my ramen. I notice everyone is looking at me and I finally notice that I never pulled my shirt back up. The courting mark Sesshoumaru left of my neck is in plain view.

My father smirks and I see Kouga with a defeated look on his face. I smirk, Sesshoumaru was right; maybe the mark will keep Kouga from coming after me. Knowing Kouga though, it will only for a little while.

Lunch has no conversation in it and everyone enjoys their ramen very much, especially Ginta and Hiten. I look at them and Ginta smiles up at me.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful lunch, little sister." He says.

"You're welcome, Ginta." I say back with a smile on my face.

I stand up from beside Sesshoumaru with our bowls in my hand and start to collect the dishes.

"Let me help you, Kagome." Sango says.

"Sure."

Sango helps me collect everything and we take it into Kaede's hut. I see Sango smirking at me from out of the corner of my eye. I can only imagine, wait no I can't imagine what Sango is thinking right now.

"Kagome." She says.

I turn towards her and I get a full view of her smirk. "What Sango?" I ask.

"So Sesshoumaru placed his courting mark on you?"

"Yes he did."

"It's about time."

She comes over and takes my hand, all the great happiness inside of me pours out and we start jumping around in a circle giggling. After a few minutes we finally stop and pull each other into a hug.

"I am so happy for you Kagome. It's about time you are with someone that makes you happy."

"Thank you so much Sango."

We pull apart and I look at her and see a glow on her that I haven't seen before. I smirk at her and say.

"Has anything happened between you and Miroku?" I ask.

"Um... well."

From the look in her eyes and on her face I piece it together somewhat. "Are you two together?" I ask.

"Yes, he asked me the other day when we were alone. He has promised to stop womanising and once Naraku is killed, we will get married." She says.

"Aw Sango, I am so happy for you."

I pull Sango into another bear hug, being careful not to use so much of my strength. I need to talk to Sesshoumaru or my father about training me in how to use my demonic powers right.

I let go of Sango, I am so happy that they have finally gotten together but I am not so sure if Miroku will totally stop womanising. But if he does start again, I think Sango might do everything under the sun to him except kill him. Then he would wish he was dead.

Sango and I then walk out of Kaede's hut and into the sunlight. Today is extra hot, and an idea goes off in my head and I run back into the hut and grab my small carry bag that I put a couple bathing suits in.

I walk back out of the hut and Rin is now standing in front of Sango talking to her. They look at me and then at my bag.

"Who's up for a swim?" I ask with a smile.

**Hi everyone, Okay here is my newest chapter. Lord Karo may of had a talk with Kouga but will he listen or still try to get Kagome. Now Sesshoumaru has marked Kagome as his intended. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you would like to happen in the next chapter. Here is a poll.**

**1( Have a lemon between Sesshy & Kags.**

**2( Have Kouga try to capture Kagome.**

**3( Have Naraku come to the village and attack.**

**or 4( Have Kags, Sango and Rin be captured by some stranger.**

**Please vote in a review and what ever is the highest I will write.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hi everyone, Okay here are the results from my poll in the last chapter and what will be in this chapter.**

**1( Have a lemon between Sesshy & Kags. 15%**

**2( Have Kouga try to capture Kagome. 4%**

**3( Have Naraku come to the village and attack. 0%**

**4( Have Kags, Sango and Rin be captured by some stranger. 8%**

**So the winner of the poll in a lemon. Which is also why it has taken me this long to update. Also I would love to thank the people who reviewed and have given me 30 reviews for chapter 10.**

Sango and Rin both agree to go swimming in the nearby lake. Sesshoumaru gives me a look, but I brush it off. I walk with Sango and Rin towards the lake that is half a mile from the village.

The walk to the lake is quite peaceful, Rin runs ahead of us to pick some flowers and leaves Sango and I behind to talk. I look at Sango; she is so much like a sister to me.

"Sango, do you think Kouga really will lead us back to the location he smelt Inuyasha Naraku's scents coming from?" I ask.

"I don't know Kags. I am not fully trusting Kouga, I know he still likes you and will do anything in his power to get you." Sango says while turning her head towards me.

"I know, but I think he might know not to challenge Sesshoumaru."

"But Kagome, Kouga gets what Kouga wants. Look how long he has been after you. You know yourself he is not going to give up on you that easy."

"I know Sango. I would love to know what him and my father talked about earlier."

"Kagome, it is probably something that you should not be concerned about."

"I know."

I look straight ahead and see the lake up ahead and Rin running not far from us. Sango and I pick up our pace towards the lake, not wanting to wait much longer to get into the cool water.

Within 10 minutes we reach the medium size lake, I reach into my bag and pull out a red one piece bathing suit just Rin's size and hand it to her and she smiles at me. I pull out a two piece green bathing suit for Sango. Finally I pull out a two piece blue and white bathing suit for myself.

I go behind one tree. I pull my shorts and tank top off and fold them into a neat pile, then set them in my bag. I take my under clothes off and throw them into my bag.

I pull the two piece bikini on; it leaves nothing to a man's imagination. I walk out from behind the tree to find Sango in her bikini but Rin still not out of her kimono.

She looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Mama, I don't know how to put this on." She says.

I shake my head. "Come here Rin and I will help you." I say.

"Okay."

She comes over to me, I take her hand and lead her behind the tree I was. I help her take her very dirty kimono off.

_'Note to self: get Rin a new kimono.'_

I help her into a bathing suit. She smiles at me and runs out from behind the tree to jump into the lake right behind Sango. I come out from behind the tree just shaking my head.

I go over and decide to do something to scare the crap out of Sango and Rin. I run back a ways then start sprinting forward. I jump into the air and do a huge cannonball into the water.

I hear two ear pitching screams come from Rin and Sango. I surface from the water and find the both of them glaring at me with hatred.

"Mama, why did you do that?" Rin asks me in a slightly annoyed voice.

"To scare you." I say with a soft smile.

"Okay Mama." She smiles at me.

I turn my head; I feel a small demonic aura near the lake. I sense it traveling away so I do not need to worry about it. When I go to turn my head back around, a huge splash of water flies right into my face.

I growl at Sango and Rin who are smirking at me. Before we all know what is happening we are all having a water fight against each other. We can't stop laughing our crazy laughs.

After 15 minutes we all settle down and just start swimming around the lake. We relax our bodies and enjoying the cold water on very sunny and warm day.

"We better get out." I say to the others.

"Okay." Sango and Rin say.

With that the 3 of us swim over to shore and climb out. To all of our surprises, there are two packages laying there with notes on top of them.

I kneel down in front of them and read the notes. One has Rin's name on it and the other has mine, right under our names it says 'from Sesshoumaru'. I pick them up and turn around towards Sango and Rin.

"What are they, Kagome?" Sango asks while she eyes the packages up and down.

"They're from Sesshoumaru for Rin and I." I say with a smile.

"Aw."

"Here Rin."

I hold Rin's package out for her. She gladly takes it and starts to slowly open it. The way Rin is taking her time you could swear she doesn't want to break it.

When she finally gets it unwrapped she breaks out in a huge smile. Out of the package appears a pink kimono. It has a silver dragon that starts at the bottom of it, wraps around the kimono and stops at the top.

"Aw Rin, that kimono is so pretty." I say with a smile.

"Thank you mama." She says.

"Don't thank me, when we are all dressed you can go back and thank your father."

"Okay."

Without hesitation, Rin runs behind a bush and before we know it she comes out in the kimono. When I see her, I can't help but let my smile get bigger. Sesshoumaru picked the perfect kimono out; the color really brings out her eyes.

"Rin thinks Rin looks very pretty." She says with a glint in her eyes.

"You are very pretty Rin." Sango says with a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you Sango- chan."

"Please Rin just call me Sango."

"Okay." She moves her eyes to me and my package. "Mama, you should open up your package."

"Sure Rin."

I slowly start to unwrap my package, not sure what I might find hidden in the wrappings. I gasp, there is a gorgeous silver kimono, on top of it is a golden brush and a note. I pick the note up, unfold it and read.

_'Dear Kagome_

_Come to the God tree after going to the village with Sango and Rin. There is another surprise waiting for you there._

_Yours_

_Sesshoumaru'_

I know my face must be beat red by now. What the heck could Sesshoumaru have for me? I place the note in the package and pick the kimono up to examine it.

Rin and Sango both squeal at how beautiful it is. I can't help but agree with them. Where Sesshoumaru found this, I do not know. I will have to ask him when I see him.

I kneel down to the ground, I set the package down. I stand up, letting the kimono unravel to its full length.

This kimono has to be the most stunning thing I have ever seen. It's silk to the touch, it's silver with a dark blue crescent moon on both the back and the front. I am guessing it's there to signify that I am to be mated to the Lord of the West and the house of the Moon.

"Kagome that kimono is absolutely stunning." Sango says with shock lacing her voice.

"Yes Mama, you should put it on." Rin says with excitement.

"Okay, let me go change into it then we can head back to the village."

"Okay."

I pick my package up and walk behind the tree where I left my clothes and pack. I gently throw the kimono over a low hanging tree branch, so as not to get it dirty. I take off my bikini and throw it into my pack. I also put my package into my pack.

I pick my bra and panties up and slide them on, I throw my other clothes into my pack and zip it up. I grab my kimono gently and pull it on. Then I pull the oba, which I didn't notice before, around my waist and tie it.

I pick my pack up and walk out from behind the tree. I find Sango changed into her outfit. I notice both of them are holding their swimming suits; but instead of taking them, I decide to let them keep them.

Rin holds onto her other kimono as well and I smile at how cute she is. With that we all start the long but short walk back to the village. Along the way Rin picks flowers and makes a beautiful bouquet for Sesshoumaru.

It takes a short amount of time for us to reach the village. I see Miroku off helping some of the villagers, Kaede and my grandfather are talking, Kouga, Ginta and Hoten are nowhere to be seen, Souta is playing with the village boys and my parents are talking with some of the elder villagers.

Sango looks at me with a smirk. I told her on the way here about the note in the package that Sesshoumaru left. She thinks it's just so cute that he did that and has something more to give me.

Rin runs off to find Jaken, probably to torture him. I do feel somewhat bad for the poor old toad, but it's still funny to watch him get beat up by small children.

I walk over to Kaede's hut. I set my pack down by the others. I walk back out into the heat and head straight for the God tree; where Sesshoumaru is supposed to be waiting for me with another surprise.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

After Kagome, Sango and Rin left for the lake for a swim I left. I wanted to find Rin a cute kimono and I needed to get a courting gift for Kagome. I went to the seamstress that makes everything for the castle. I found two beautiful kimonos along with a gorgeous com that I know Kagome would love.

I had them wrapped and instead of waiting until they arrive back at the village I head straight to the lake. When I land, I watch them for a few moments as they splash in the water. I smirk; I set the packages down near the lake and take off for the village.

I go to the God tree to wait for Kagome, hoping she will do what I said in the note and come here to see her other surprise. She will be shocked what her surprise will be.

My beast has been after me to mate with her, I will not mark her as my mate yet because I know she wants to wait but I cannot resist her body anymore. Every curve in the right place, plumb breasts and gorgeous piercing blue eyes.

An entrancing scent hits my nose, strawberry and jasmine, even her scent is perfect. I can tell she is making her way towards me. I let a smirk appear on my face as I stay seated on a branch in the God tree.

I watch as she comes into view and starts looking around. She starts sniffing the air and finds my scent. She looks right up at me through the branches.

"What are you doing up there Sesshoumaru?" She asks while she crosses her arms across her bust.

"Come on up." I say in a relaxed voice.

**Kagome's POV**

I shake my head, this is not going to be fun getting up in a tree with a kimono on. I use my demonic strength to jump into the tree and I land right on the branch in front of Sesshoumaru.

I smirk at him and I watch as he looks at me. There is a look in his eyes that I just can't pin point, maybe I just don't want to pin point. I blush as his gaze intensifies.

One of his arms come around my waist, he pulls me to straddle his lap. His head lowers to my neck; he pushes the kimono aside and he starts nuzzling my neck right where the courting mark is.

"I see you like the kimono." He whispers.

"I do, thank you." I say in a weak voice.

I feel his lips on my neck as he starts to kiss it. With instinct I lean my head over to give him more access, also showing him a sign on submission.

He growls and a vibration goes through my whole body. I moan; it's a foreign sensation. Never in my life have I felt so much pleasure. When I kissed Inuyasha once there was nothing, but Sesshoumaru's kisses sends a fire through my body.

*** Lemon ***

Sesshoumaru picks me up bridal style; he jumps out of the tree and lands on the ground. He lays me on the ground and is instantly on top kissing me.

I moan and arch my body towards his, my hands seem to have a mind of their own for they travel down his chest to the top of his hamikas.

I remember all the girls in the future telling me about all the things they do with their boyfriends and to think that\s what I am thinking of doing to Sesshoumaru at this very moment.

I move my hands down further and I feel the bulge in his pants from his erection. Knowing that I am the one that has caused this certain state makes me blush.

I use my hands to untie his oba and slide my hands down into his pants to grasp his erection. I hear him groan and I look up at him, thinking I did something wrong, only to find his eyes closed in pleasure.

Within the blink of any eye I push him onto his back, I can feel my beast coming to surface but I try to hold it back. I untie my oba and let my kimono fall open to reveal my body. I slide my kimono off and throw it to the side.

In the blink of an eye he has disrobed himself and I am left there staring at a completely naked Sesshoumaru. Which, might I say, is a sight to see.

My eyes travel downward from his muscular six pack abs to his bulging erection. _'Holy shit, he is big.'_ I wonder how I am going to pull this off but I know there is no turning back now.

I kneel down onto my hands and knees in front of him. I lean down and run my hot tongue over the tip of his erection. I hear him grown and smirk. I take some of him into my mouth. I suck on him, moving at a slow pace.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Oh god, I never thought Kagome knew how to do this. I run my hands into her hair to hold her there. She looks so young and innocent but she is not at all.

I move her head faster and she complies. She bobs her head up and down. I push her head downward to take the rest of my burning erection into her moist lips.

I grown, not able to hold it back any longer I jerk my hips towards her, forcing her to take all of me into her mouth. She starts sucking up and down. I feel her fangs graze it while she does.

I can feel myself ready to come but I try to hold back. I can't believe the things she is doing. Never have I felt this way before.

I end up coming in her mouth. She swallows; she leans down and licks my still burning erection. My erection begs to be within Kagome moist southern lips.

**Kagome's POV**

Without a seconds notice Sesshoumaru flips me onto my back. His hands come down and rip my bra and panties off of my body, making me blush.

He leans down and takes my one breast right into his mouth, he starts sucking on it like a hungry pup. I moan; I arch my back upwards towards his body and his erection pokes my womanhood.

"Oh..."

I push my body up further and meet his erection again. He starts rubbing his erection against my lips, making me want even more.

"More... "

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks.

He looks into my eyes, wanting to know my answer. "I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life, Sesshoumaru." I say.

"Hn."

He leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss, he positions himself at my entrance. Before I know what's happening, he drives into me and immense pains flows through my body.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I stay completely still in Kagome, giving her time to adjust to my size, even as much as I want to do nothing but pound into her all day and all night.

When her hips jerk forward, I take that as an okay and pull out of her and slam back in. Her body shakes with passion as she moans my name.

"Sesshou..."

Her head thrashes from side to side. I pound into her and she meets my pace. I lean down and start to kiss her neck, right where someday I will place her mating mark.

"Oh...ah..."

Her moans of urgency come from her lips.

"Harder..." I comply with her request and go faster. I use my demonic speed and drive into her. She cannot even keep up with me.

I can feel her coming as her walls clamp around my erection, she soon has her first orgasm and she rides it out. Soon after she does mine comes and I spill my hot seed into her waiting womb.

*** End Lemon ***

I collapse on the ground beside Kagome. I move my hand over to her face and move hair out of her face. To my utter surprise, she has fallen asleep.

I put my arm around her waist and pull her against my chest. I lay my head on top of hers and my tail wraps around us to cover our bodies from others' eyes. I close my eyes and let myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Hi everyone, okay this is my first real short at a vivid lemon. I really hope you liked it for that was what was voted. This has been the longest chapter I have wrote and I am really proud of it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kagome's POV**

I groan, I know I am not laying on a futon because it's not very comfy. I feel two strong arms wrapped around me, holding me. I open my eyes, the sight I see amazes me. There is Sesshoumaru, holding me, sleeping peacefully.

I smile at him, it's very hard to believe that this sexy man beside me is 'The Killing Perfection'. All at once I hear screaming coming for Edo and I jump up out of Sesshoumaru's arms.

I grab my clothes and quickly dress in them, when I turn around I find Sesshoumaru up and dressed. I raise my eye brow at him in wonder.

"Let's get to the village Sesshoumaru." I say, urgency running through my voice.

"Hn."

We take off at a speed I didn't know I could do, no matter how sore I am in those certain areas I fight through it to get to the village. Rin and Shippou come right into my thoughts and it makes me go faster.

All at once an all too familiar scent floods into my nose, Naraku's! If that son of a bitch thinks he is going to hurt my family and get away with it, he's got another thing coming.

I feel my vision turn red and the last thing I remember is Edo coming into view, then nothing.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

As we near the village the vial half breed, Naraku's scent floods into my nose. I look over at Kagome but my eyes go wide because I'm not looking at the woman I just made passionate love to, but a wild woman.

_'Oh God, she let her beast take over. She doesn't even know how to control it yet, if she is going after Naraku, her beast is not going to stop till he's dead.'_

There is no telling what Kagome might do now that her beast is in control. I make a mental note that her father and I need to start her training immediately so that something like this will not happen again.

Within seconds we arrive in Edo. Villagers are running every which way screaming. I turn and find everyone fighting Naraku, Kagura and Inuyasha. My eyes go wide, why is Inuyasha fighting them, Naraku must have done something.

I pull Tokijin out of my side and head straight for him while Kagome charges at Naraku full force. I raise Tokijin and bring it right down into Inuyasha's shoulder.

As much as I hate my half brother I cannot kill him, whether I want to admit it or not we need him in the final battle against Naraku.

He growls. I notice he doesn't have the Tessiaga with him, meaning Naraku has taken it off of him. He jumps up towards me, intending on wounding me with him claws but I easily dodge him.

I spy Kagome attacking Naraku with Kouga and her father. Nothing they are doing so far can bring down the powerful barrier he has up. I then spy the dead wench standing behind him with a smirk on her face.

_'She's the one keeping the barrier up, if only I could get Kagome off to the side and calm her down then she would be able to break the barrier.'_

I jump back and Inuyasha goes after Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's mother but her mother summons some of her demonic powers to throw him back into a tree.

I sheath Tokijin, I use my speed to catch Kagome around her waist and jump back away from the battle. I set her down but hold onto her wrists. I lean down and lick her neck where the courting mark is.

"Calm down Kagome. Please I need you to." I say only loud enough for her to hear.

I hear her growl then I bring my head up and look into her eyes and see that they have turned from blood red back to piercing blue eyes.

"What happened, Sesshoumaru?" She asks, slightly confused.

"You let your beast take over, don't let it happen again. Now Kikyou is standing behind Naraku, that's who's keeping the barrier up. I know that you can break it."

"You got it."

She smirks at me, she jumps away as I let go of her wrists. She heads straight for Naraku, I can feel her miko powers coming out and I watch as she slams right into his barrier and breaks it.

I unsheathe Tokijin and head that way. Seeing that Kagome's mother has knocked Inuyasha unconscious, I let the 'dragon strike' emit from it and hit the wench Kikyou.

**Kagome's POV**

I bring my claws back and acid like Sesshoumaru's starts dripping for them. I jump forward faster than Naraku can blink and pierce the place where his heart should be.

"Bitch.." He growls.

I jump back, landing a few feet in front of him. I glare at the angry half demon, I can feel that he has the half of the jewel he possesses somewhere within his body. I concentrate harder and find that it's in his abdomen.

Without paying attention Naraku sends his tentacles out at me. I scream as they pierce my abdomen. Everything starts going dark, I hear people screaming my name but I am unable to answer them as I slip into the darkness.

**Hi everyone, I know this chapter is not the longest I have wrote. I wanted to end it with a cliffy. I will set to work on the next chapter and will make it way longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh the more reviews I get, the longer the chapter will be.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch is slow motion as Naraku's technicals pierce through Kagome's abdomen, she screams in pain as he pulls her closer. I feel my beast breaking at its chains, trying to get out to get to Kagome.

I usually have more self control over my beast but seeing Kagome in pain as she falls unconscious from Naraku. The chains on my beast breaks lose and all I see is red as my beast goes after Naraku.

**Lord Karo's POV**

I watch as Sesshoumaru charges at Naraku, I can see his eyes are red, signaling his beast has taken over. I look at the half breed in disgust, with Sesshoumaru in this stat he will surly kill Naraku.

I look at my mate as she stands over Inuyasha, I can see that she is starting to transform for she used her demonic powers to knock him out. I sense a attack headed my way and I jump into the air, just missing the wind witches attack.

I growl and send my acid whip at her, ussesfully knocking her off of her feather. I land in front of her, I place my hand around her neck and lift her off the ground and into the air.

"If you want to live wench I suggest you leave." I say.

"Hn."

I easily throw her towards Inuyasha's forest, where she crashes into many trees. I smirk at how easily she is taken care of but I know from rumors I have heard she can call the dead to help her.

I focus in as Sesshoumaru continually attacks Naraku, making him back up. Naraku holds Kagome behind him with his technicals, I can hear her faint heart beat but I know she is loosing blood fast with her open wounds.

I growl, but I know that if I attack Naraku now he could hurt Kagome even more and I don't want to be the cause of my daughters pain. But I hate seeing her in so much pain.

I see a smirk on the half breeds face and for hearing what I have heard about him its not good.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, say goodbye to your precious Kagome, because you will never see her again." The half breed says, letting out a laugh.

"You will not take her you bastard." Sesshoumaru's beast says.

"Hn."

I refuse to let the half breed take my daughter away from me after I have only gotten her back. I also know that if Sesshoumaru doesn't get his hands on her his beast will not calm down for him to take control again.

I use my demonic speed to seem like nothing but the wind to the half breed, I run to Kagome and slice his tenicals out of her, making myself known to him.

I hold Kagome bridal style and jump back away from Naraku. I land beside my mate Kasuki, I hand her Kagome as I go over to help Sesshoumaru get rid of the evil half demon.

Right when both of us are about to attack him a cloud of miasma appears around both him self and the wind witch and they disappear into thin air, not leaving a trace.

I turn towards Sesshoumaru to see his eyes still blood red, "Come Sesshoumaru, Kagome is okay." I say.

We walk over to my mate Kasuki who has knelled down with Kagome laying on her lap, she looks right at Sesshoumaru, knowing what both himself and his beast wants.

She picks Kagome up of the ground, she holds her out to him and he takes her and holds her to him.

I look into Kasuki's eyes, she looks at me because she knows what I am talking about. They both have the smell of matting covering them, but there is no matting mark on Kagome.

He holds her close, I watch as his eyes slowly turn from a blood red to their normal golden color. He leans down and nuzzles the courting mark on her neck.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to have Kaede heal Kagome. She has lost a lot of blood and needs to be treated." I say in a stern voice.

"Hn."

He turns around and walks towards the village and into the old priestess hut where she is along with Kasuki's father, Souta and the children.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I step into Kaede's hut where the children, Souta, Kaede an Kagome's Grandfather are setting. Everyone gets a a shocked look over their face when the look at Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru bring Kagome back here so I may heal her." Kaede says.

"Of course." I reply.

I walk to the back of the hut where I place Kagome down on the mat. The Miko comes back and starts working on Kagome. I stay back a ways but never take my eyes off of her.

_' How could I let this happen to her.'_

**' Not our fault. Half demons fault for making mate mad.'**

_' Kagome is not our mate yet but she will be.'_

**' Stay with mate, don't leave her.'**

_' I was not planning on leaving, Kagome.'_

I silence my beast as I watch the old miko heal Kagome and bandage her wounds. I know that we need to move to my castle where it is safer there.

The miko turns to me. "Kagome will need her rest greatly. She should not be up walking around for a few days." She says.

"When can she be moved?" I ask.

"Not for a few days."

"She will be moved before then, she can be protected within my castle."

"How far is your castle?"

"A weeks walking time from here."

"She needs rest Lord Sesshoumaru, I am sorry but ye can not move her yet."

"When?"

"I told you Lord Sesshoumaru, a few days. If ye really cares about Kagome ye will leave her rest."

"Do not question I on weather or not I care about Kagome."

"I am just looking out for her."

"Hn."

I turn around, as much as I don't want to I know I need to talk to Inuyasha about Naraku. I walk out of the hut and start towards where he was.

_' Time for a talk little brother.'_

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry for not updating this week, I was away from my computer so there for could not write it up. I know the last chapter I said this chapter would be longer but I just came up with a awesome idea and I want that idea to be in a chapter of its own. I do not know how often updates will come, I am starting school 4 weeks earlier then most kids since I am home schooled so I will not have a whole lot of free time. So forgive me if updates can come only once or even maybe twice a week. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I watch as Sesshoumaru slowly but surly makes his way to where I am at with Kagome's Mom. I am confused by everything around me but I know I will get a lecture from Sesshoumaru before I get any answers.

I can tell by the way he's walking and the look in his eyes from afar that he is pissed off. Knowing him he will take it out on me.

"What did Naraku do to you?" He asks in a voice as cold as ice.

"He beat the shit out of me that's what. Or can't mister, I have a stick up my ass see that." I say.

"Don't push This Sesshoumaru half breed."

"Or what ya gonna do?"

"Don't cross This Sesshoumaru half breed, you want to end up dead."

"If you wanted me dead Sesshoumaru you would of killed me a long time ago."

"On the contrary I thought you would grow stronger and smarter and be a good appoint but you never did get any smarter."

"Why you dumb ass if your so smart why did you let Kagome get hurt."

Within a second I am being held in the air with Sesshoumaru's hand around my throat, I didn't think I hit a never but I would like to get to the bottom of things as to why I can smell Kagome all over Sesshoumaru.

"Don't question This Sesshoumaru half breed or I will not think twice about killing you here and now."

"Your not gutsy enough."

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I growl at the half breed, he is right if I wanted him dead I would of killed him when I threw him out of the castle with his mother.

A hand comes onto my shoulder, I turn my head and kind Karo standing there with a solom look on his face.

"Put him down Sesshoumaru. As much as I know you want him dead, we need him alive." He says flatly.

"Hn."

At first I don't let him go, leaving the half breed to wonder, I can see by the look on his face that its getting even harder to breath and for a split I tighten my grip before letting him fall to the ground.

Without a word to anyone I head off in the direction of the bone eaters well to have some peaceful thinking. I find a tree with shade, I go over and sit down and pull one knee up and rest my arm on it.

It worries me on the inside that Kagome has lost so much blood in the battle with Naraku, I know that Kaede has been able to stop it momentarily but we don't know for how long.

I would love to have Kagome moved to my castle where she could be treated by my healers and in much better conditions then the old Miko's hut, but with the castle being a weeks travels away I would be risking Kagome's life by doing that.

I hear the voices of Rin and Shippo nearing my current position, I let a small smile slip through my ice cold exterior at the thought of Rin, my daughter.

Rin is such a carefree child, she doesn't have a care in the world. Her love for flowers reminds me of my Mother who loved her flowers.

I watch as Rin and Shippo enter into the clearing and look around. Rin spots me and a huge smile appears on her face.

"There you are Lord Sesshoumaru!" She says.

She takes Shippo's hand and drags him across the clearing to the tree I am resting under. She comes to a stop at my side and finally lets go of Shippo's arm and he stands at her side but looks down at his feet.

"What are you here for Rin?" I ask, a voice slightly softer then my normal tone.

"Shippo has something he wants to ask you Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin says in a cherry voice.

I look down at the small fox demon at Rin's side. I can smell fear radiating off of him in waves, I smirk at it.

"What is it Shippo?" I ask.

He looks up at me with a shy look on his face. " I was wondering Lord Sesshoumaru since you and my Mama are going to be mated if you would... um... maybe be my father." He asks.

I let my eyes go wide for a split second before returning them to normal. I never thought the little fox would come and ask me that, I knew he would be living with us since he is Kagome's son but I never expected him to come right out and ask me to be his father.

"Of course Shippo, I will be your father." I say in the same soft tone I use with Rin.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes."

"YA!"

He jumps up and before I know it he has his little arms around my neck hugging me like there is no tomorrow. I place a hand on his back and pat it. Within a few minutes he jumps back and lands beside Rin with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you father." He says and bows slightly.

"Hn." I reply.

"We are going to head back to the village Lo I mean Father." Rin says.

"Okay."

The two of them head back the way they came with a bounce in each of their steps signaling to any on looker that they are two happy children at the moment.

I turn my head up towards the sky seeing how blue it is after everything that happened today. For one thing I am mad at myself for letting my beast come out and take control.

I swear it will not happen again in battle against Naraku but when he took Kagome like that I just snapped without a second thought.

I stand up and start walking back towards the village to check on Kagome and see how she is. With her combination of demonic and miko powers she should of already started to heal.

**Back At The Village**

**Sango's POV**

I set beside a sleeping Kagome in Kaede's hut. I can hear Rin and Shippo outside playing with Souta and the other village children and life trys to get back to normal after Naraku's attack on the village.

Miroku, Kaede and Kagome's Grandfather left after Sesshoumaru left to check the village out and to make sure no nusem demons are not larking around.

I look down at Kagome's peaceful face, knowing that she would do what ever possible to protect the ones she loves, even if that means giving up her own life.

"Oh Kagome, how you have changed yet you still continue to give. Will you ever put yourself first." I say to myself.

I do not hear or see the demon lord enter into the hut until he speaks.

"Kagome always put others first and herself second when she was a child." He says.

I snap my head around to find the demon lord standing not far from me, but not looking at me for his eyes are fixated on Kagome's sleeping form beside me.

"She need's to put herself first for once instead." I say.

"Hn, she is unselfish and always has been" He replies.

"What was Kagome like when she was a child?"

"She was carefree, much like Rin actually. She always wanted me to play games with her."

"Kagome still is carefree but she knows she has a duty."

"That duty she wants to fully complete and I have a feeling that we will not be mates until she does."

"I wonder if her duty will ever be over with Naraku around."

"The half breed will be delt with soon enough."

"Sesshoumaru we have been trying to get rid of Naraku for almost three years."

"But Kagome did not have her Demonic powers before and she is more trained in her Miko powers then before."

"Does Kagome remeber how to use her demonic powers?"

"No, she can also not control her beast. Myself along with her mother and father need to help train her in these so that the next encounter with Naraku she will be prepared."

"Sesshoumaru she needs time to rest."

"I know that, her training will begin after she is fully healed and ready."

"What do we do if Naraku shows up again before that?"

"Keep Kagome as far away from the battle as we can until he is gone."

"Okay."

I turn my head around to Kagome and can't help but feel sorry for her. She can never be happy or truly free until the Shikon Jewel is together and Naraku is destroyed once and for all.

"Would you like to be alone with her Sesshoumaru?" I ask him.

"Hn."

I take that as a yes so I stand up and walk past the demon lord giving him a once more glance over before leaving him alone with Kagome in Kaede's hut.

I look around the small village and I see Kagome's parents and Inuyasha over on the outskirts of the village talking and I decide to go over to them.

**At Naraku's Castle**

**Naraku's POV**

I look at Kagura beside me who is badly wounded from the demon at the village who I have never seen before. There was people there that I have never seen before but I will soon know who they are.

I wanted to go and see if what Kagura said was true about Kagome being turned into a demon. She for once was telling the truth and what a beautiful demoness Kagome is now.

I could tell by her sent that Kagome and Sesshoumaru mated but he did not mark her as his mate but gave her a courting mark where he will place is matting mark, that is if I don't have her first.

I had not use for the half breed and I know the spell I placed on him would wear off which is why I didn't bother to try and retrieve him from the demoness who knocked him out of the battle.

The the battle did not at all go as I had planned, I wanted Kagome back with me to make her my mate but the demon had to intersect and let Sesshoumaru send a attack at me.

"Kagura." I say.

"Yes Naraku." She says in a weak voice.

"Go out and find the wolf Kouga, he was at the village but left. I want to know where to."

"Of course Naraku."

She stands up weakly and makes her way across my room to the balcony where she takes a feather out of her hair and she takes off to the sky to find the wolf Kouga.

**At The Village Of Edo**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I noticed after Sango left that the wolf Kouga and his men are gone, which is a surprise since the wolf probably wanted to say goodbye to Kagome but everyone probably didn't want him to.

I lean down and check Kagome's wounds which have just started to heal. I use some of my saliva and place it on her wounds since a Inuyoukai's saliva is healing.

I lean down and kiss the snowflake on the middle of her forehead. "Sleep my beautiful Kagome." I whisper.

I sit back against the wall of the Miko's hut and watch over Kagome as she sleeps peacefully.

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating but I have just started school for a week, then I am helping my Mother and Uncle plan my Grandparents 50th Wedding Anniversary then my own 16th Birthday. My life is really full right now and I don't have a lot of time for writing. I worked really hard on this chapter and got it wrote in 1 hour. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for the next chapter I am more than willing to hear what they are.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**2 Day's Later**

It's been two days and Kagome has yet to wake up from her sleep and Kaede or her father has no idea as to why this is happening. I am convinced fully that Kagome needs to be moved to my castle where my healers may look over her and I am going to take her weather anyone likes it or not.

I walk into the hut where everyone is still fast asleep, I will come back for Rin and Shippo later after Kagome is safely at my castle under my healers watchful eyes.

I go over to Kagome, who is wrapped up in a thin blanket, I pick her up into my arms, making sure not to hurt her with my armour. I have decided that I can fly in my ball of light which will cut our travel time in half and get us to the castle sooner.

I look around the room at everyone, thinking how mad they are going to be when they wake up in the morning and find Kagome and myself gone.

I walk out of the hut and out into the warm summer night air. I walk out of the village towards the hill side where I make my ball of light and take off into the air towards the west.

I look down at Kagome's peaceful sleeping face even though I know myself that she must be in excruciating pain for the wound's Naraku inflicted on her.

"I swear my beautiful Kagome, I will never let Naraku or anyone else hurt you ever again." I whisper to her.

I look ahead through my ball and get it to go top speed that to a human and certain demon they can not even see it at all traveling through the sky.

**Back At The Village**

**Morning**

**Lord Karo's POV**

Before even opening my eyes up I can tell something is wrong, when I open my eyes up I know instantly what it is, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are gone.

I don't even have to wonder where they are, Sesshoumaru has taken her and headed for his castle. How stupid can that pup get moving Kagome when she is critically ill like that.

I look down at my Mate Kasuki who is still sound asleep, I look around at the other sleeping ocupints of the hut.

There scents are faint, meaning they had to of left during the night but wouldn't I of woken up. I lean down to Kasuki's ear and nibble it.

"Wake up my beautiful sleeping mate." I whisper into her ear.

Kasuki groans and opens her eyes, she lifts her head up and her eyes meet mine and a smile envelops her face.

"Good morning Karo." She says in a soft sweet voice.

"I hate to tell you this first thing in the morning my dear but Sesshoumaru has taken Kagome and taken off for his castle."

To my surprise she keeps a calm face, she sets up into my lap where she is almost eye level with me.

"Karo I know it was not a smart thing to do but he is only looking out for Kagome's well being."

"He is harming her by traveling to his castle."

"Karo Sesshoumaru would not do it if he didn't think it was for the better of Kagome."

"But why couldn't he of at least in formed someone."

"You know why yourself Karo. We would of said no to him taking her that far to his castle. But what would you rather have our Daughter or not. His healers might be able to help her."

"They better."

Kasuki must of sensed my anger towards Sesshoumaru cause she leans up and places her lips on top of mine in a soft kiss, I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her close against my body and kiss her back.

It is so good to have Kasuki, Souta, Kagome and Kasuki's father poor old Haru back in my life here. I pull away from our kiss to look into her Sapphire eyes and see the love that we have shared for years, shinning in her eyes.

"I love you Karo." She says.

"I love you to my beautiful Kasuki." I say.

"Now my dear why don't you and I get Rin and Shippo up and get them ready."

"Okay."

Kasuki stands up off of my lap and I stand up. We walk over to a corner of the hut where Rin and Shippo are curled up together sleeping.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I am making good time in getting to my castle, about now everyone back at the village should be waking up. At the speed I am going I should arrive at the castle by at least sun down.

If I would of flew reguarly or walked it would of taken a week to make it to the castle as of now it would only take a little over a days travel to reach my castle.

I can feel many aura's of demons below me as I fly, they are most likely after the jewel shards that Kagome posses but would rather keep their life then challenge the great Lord of the West.

**Evening**

By evening I am close to my castle and I let my aura out to alert my guards and servants of my arrival home and to be ready. Within a hour I land outside of my castle gates.

My guards bow lowly to me. "Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru." They say in unison.

"Open the gates." I say in my cold tone.

"Yes my Lord."

The motion to the guards at the top of the wall to open the gates. The gates open and I walk through them and into the courtyard, I hear my guards gasp as they finally spie Kagome in my arms.

I walk into my castle and head straight for the healers wing, ignoring all of my servants and guards bowing to me on the way there.

I head into my healer Asuki's room where she is setting. She looks up at me but then her eyes fall on Kagome's form in my arms and her eyes go wide.

"Lord Sesshoumaru that can not possible be her." She said.

"It is Kagome but before I answer any more questions you need to heal her." I say.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru, lay her on my bed."

"Hn."

I go over and lay Kagome down on the soft bed and Asuki sets to work. I stay back out of her way but refuse to leave the room and my mate to be alone in a place she has not been to in years.

Within a hour Asuki is finished and she turns her head towards me as she washes her hands in a basin.

"I have healed her wound's Lord Sesshoumaru. There was poison there preventing her Miko or demonic powers from surfacing or healing her." She says.

"What kind of Poison?" I ask.

"Sakuna Saka, I have not seen this poison since your father was alive. It was banded because it was so deadly."

"How did Kagome survive it?"

"That I do not know Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Is she okay now?"

"Yes, The poison has been purified from her body. She will just need time to rest and recover."

"Good."

Asuki leaves the room and I walk over to Kagome. I set down beside her on the bed, I move a stray hair out of her face. She looks so pail and fragile that I am so afraid to touch her that she will break.

"I swear my beautiful Kagome never to let you get hurt again." I whisper.

I lie down in bed beside her, I pull her against my chest and bury my nose into her hair. I close my eyes and let myself fall in a much needed sleep.

**Hi everyone, I bet none of you were expecting that to happen now were you. I haven't been getting as many reviews as I used to and I please ask you to review and give me your ideas for new chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Morning**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel myself laying on something very soft, I didn't think that Kaede had something this soft. I struggle a bit but I finally get my eyes open but instead of finding Kaede's hut I find brick walls and a beautiful room.

I feel something wrapped around my waist holding me to something very warm. I lift my head up and turn it to the side to find a peacefully sleeping Sesshoumaru laying there, holding me to him.

I smile because I have never ever seen him sleep like this and he looks just so relaxed when he's sleeping. I bring my hand up and place it on his cheek, I run my hand up to his crescent moon and then through his thick silver hair.

I hear a growl of pleasure emit from his chest and I lean over and start to nibble on his ear making the growl continue. I let a growl emit from my throat.

I pull back and find two golden eyes looking back at me and a rare smile comes onto Sesshoumaru's face and he leans up and captures my lips in a sweet kiss.

I pull back only seconds later so that I can look into his intransing eyes.

"Sesshoumaru where are we are how long have I been asleep?" I ask him.

"Wea re at my Castle and you have been asleep for three days." He says.

My eyes go wide and I break out of his grib as I set up in bed, my heart raising and then I feel the wounds on my abdomen and see that they are almost healed.

Sesshoumaru sets up beside me. I turn my head towards him with pleading eyes.

"Why was I asleep so long?"

"Naraku sent very deadly poison into your body to keep you miko and your demonic powers from being able to heal you."

"Then why am I not dead?"

"My healer Asuki healed you when I brought you here. Luckily she was able to get all of the poison out but you need a lot of rest."

"Where is everyone else?"

"They are still back at the village. I left with you in the middle of the night even though everyone told me it could of killed you but if I wouldn't of the poison would of killed you."

"Oh Sesshoumaru."

I place my hand on his shoulder to stable my body as I lean up and place my lips on top of his in a soft kiss which he deepens. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his chest.

I am in need of air soon and I pull back and look at him. The demon everyone thinks is heartless but in fact he has a heart.

"Do you think everyone will be mad at you?" I ask with slight humor in my voice.

"Probably, mostly your father." He says.

"Don't you worry one bit about my father, I will take care of him."

"How do you plan on doing that my dear."

"You wait, you will see in due time."

"Would you like to go take a bath and get settled in your own room?"

"I would love to go take a bath."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru climbs out of the bed and holds his hand out for me to take and I climb out of bed and follow him slowly out of the room.

He stops and lets out a low whistle and within minutes a girl probably around the same age as me appears and she seems to be a eagle demoness by the wings on her back, she is very beautiful. She bows to us and looks at Sesshoumaru.

"You called for me Lord Sesshoumaru." She says in a sweet voice.

"I need you to escort my mate to be to the springs so that she may bath." He says.

"Of course my lord."

She turns her head towards me with a smile on her face and I can't help but smile right back.

"Please follow me my Lady." She says.

"Okay." I say.

I follow her away from Sesshoumaru and down a long hall, giving me the chance to look around at the castle and all the portraits of old rulers and family all over the walls.

I look at her back as she walks ahead of me. "What's your name?" I ask.

She turns her head back to look at me with a smile still on her face. "Its Athena my lady."

"Mines Kagome, please don't call me that. Call me Kagome."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru would not appreciate that."

"I will deal with Sesshoumaru."

"Of course my... I mean Kagome."

"So where are the hot springs at?"

"They are on the Western side of the castle, in Lord Sesshoumaru's royal wing."

"Oh. So how long have you worked for Sesshoumaru."

"Since my Mother has Kagome. I am 500 years old in demon but I appear 19 to humans."

"You almost the same age as me."

"Oh my."

I watch as we enter another wing of the castle and everything just seems different in this wing. The colors are all dark blue and there are more pictures and things setting around.

Athena stops outside a door and turns to me. "This is the springs Kagome." She says sweetly.

"Thank you." I say.

She pushes the doors open and the steam from the hot spring floods out into the hall way and I feel my body sigh in relief before I can even get in the spring. I follow her inside the room to the indoor spring that looks just what I need.

I go over to the changing screen and slip out of my shoes, I take my dirty filty clothes off and throw them into a pile at my feet. I walk around the screen and place one foot into the water and find the temperature just to my liking and I get into the spring and let the water come up to my chin.

"Do you need anything Kagome?" Athena asks me.

"Um you could get me a towel and soap and maybe something to wash my hair with." I say.

"I will get that right away Kagome."

I hear her run around the room and hear stuff being set down beside me. "I will leave you to bath Kagome. Call for me when you are done, I will get you a clean kimono."

"Okay, thank you Athena."

"Your very welcome Kagome."

I hear her feet shuffle across the floor to the door and the door slides shut. I slide back against the spring and let my eyes close so that I can just enjoy the warm water of the hot spring and how it feels against my body.

After relaxing for a few minutes I open my eyes up and reach behind me and grab the bottle of soap and bring it up to my nose, it smells like sakura blossoms which I love. I squexe some onto my hands and set the bottle back down. I rub the soap into my body and then duck under water and let the water wash the soap off of my body.

I surface and grab the bottle of soap for my hair and squeeze some onto the top of my head, I use my hands and massage the soap into my scalp.

_' Oh how good it is to get a bath.'_

I duck under water and rinse the soap out of my hair. I surface and lean back against the spring and close my eyes and let the warm water wash over my body.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

After Athena takes Kagome to the springs I head down the same way they did but take another hall that heads down to my office.

Once I reach my office I slide the door open and walk in, I shut the door and go over to my desk and set down. I look in front of me at the piles of paper work piled on my desk that has accumulated over the weeks I have been away.

I grab a paper off the first pile and set it in front of me, I open it up and find it from the Easter Lord Nako, it is about having his middle daughter and I wed. I grab a blank piece of paper and a quill and start to write.

_Lord Nako,_

_I Lord Sesshoumaru decline your offer to wed your middle daughter because as of recent developments I have a mate to be. I will not let out who she is but I will be letting the other Lords know and there will be a upcoming ball soon where you all will be able to meet her._

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

I call for my messenger who arrives quickly and I hand him the letter and tell him to take it to the Eastern Lord and his quickly leaves to do what he is told.

I start to focus on the rest of the paper work which is mostly land treaties, demon problems, human village problems, Wed offers to other Lords of smaller parts of Japan's daughters, along with invitations to matting ceremony's, balls and meetings.

I quickly get through all the wed offers and write letters up for the Lord's to kindly decline their offers. After finishing that I start writing up letters to send to all of the royals for the royal ball which will be held her for everyone to meet Kagome.

I know we talked about this with Karo but Kagome and I can do things on our own but I am sure that he will be having a party soon after the ball for Kagome's, her brother, mother and grandfathers return.

Though I do wonder if her Grandfather will leave Kaede cause it seems like both him and the old miko have grown quit close over the time they have been at her village.

A sudden thought comes to mind, I would of loved to see Jakens face when he found out that I had taken Kagome and left. He will calm down but after that I will probably not be able to get him away from me.

I lean back in my chair, I close my eyes and let my aura spread to find Kagome's, I find hers right in the springs where I knew she would still be bathing and relaxing.

I sent Athena with her because unlike the rest of the servants she would not be jealous of me matting someone other then themselves. Some might remember Kagome but she has grown and changed a lot since then.

I open my eyes up and look at the work that still needs to get done, I pick my quil up once more and get back to work.

**Inuyasha's Forest**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I set under the god-tree trying to think, I was just informed a little bit ago that Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome some time last night and headed for his castle.

I know Karo is mad but that is something Sesshoumaru would do. Even though I hate to admit it I can see the way he cares for her so much and it doesn't surprise me very much.

I figure everyone will start to make the journey to Sesshoumaru's castle by mid day today. No matter how much Kagome's Mother begs me I will not go, I was kicked out of the castle once I will not have that happen again.

I have seen that Kaede and Kagome's Grandfather have grown very close to each other in a short period of time, Kaede never had a husband and even with the laws with Miko's everyone needs to be happy at some point in their life.

_' Kikyou, why did you do what you did?'_

I can't believe that I fell for Kikyou little, I love you so much Inu, game. I'm still trying to recover from the wounds Naraku inflicted on me, I haven't showed Kaede even though I know she could put some herbs on them to heal them, with Kagome the way she was I just didn't bother.

There is one thing I am determined to say to Kagome when she wakes up, I want to apologies to her for all the hell I put her through for years, she didn't deserve that and I know I don't deserve a apologize from her either.

I smell something and I look up and find Souta standing in front of me plainly. He stairs at me for a while without saying a word and it starts to get on my nerves.

"If ya ain't gonna say anything go away." I say as I fould my arms.

"Inuyasha why couldn't you smell that Kagome, my mom and I were demons?" He asks.

"Your mother must of put something over you all to conceal you scents and aura's cause I never felt a thing."

"Just to let you know Inuyasha, your still my hero." He says then walks off towards Kaede's village.

I let out a smile at Souta's retreating back, the boy trys to be touch but on the inside I know he's hurt that he can not be by Kagome's side right now and hold her hand.

I shake my head clear of thoughs and look up into the clear blue sky of a perfect day.

**Village Of Edo**

**Kasuki's POV**

I have been able to tell that Karo is still mad that Sesshoumaru took Kagome but he knows that if I was in that position he would of did the same exact thing that Sesshoumaru did.

I help Rin and Shippo pack their last minute things into Ah-Un's saddle bags. I sneak a peak at the unconscious Imp in the corner of the room. He was so hysterical that Sesshoumaru left him, the monk had to knock him out with his staff before he went mental.

Karo decided that its best for all of us to start traveling to Sesshoumaru's castle so that we may see if Kagome's alright or not. But surprisingly to me my father is staying behind to help Kaede around the village.

At first I was really shocked but gradually the shock wore off when I was helping Rin and Shippo. I know exactly why Kagome loves this little guy so much, he is just totally adorable and funny with his fox magic tricks, then Rin she is just sweetest little girl I have ever meant. I am proud to call them both my Grandchildren.

I throw the last of our bags into Ah-Un's saddle bags and let out a whisper to get everyone together to leave so we can get some ground covered before dark.

Within minutes Karo, Rin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku who is carrying Jaken, Souta and then following behind him are Kaede and my father who have come to say their goodbyes to us.

After all of our goodbyes are made Sango and Miroku mount the two tail fire cat Kirara, Jaken, Rin, Shippo, and Souta get onto Ah-Un then Karo makes a small demonic cloud much like Sesshoumaru's and I climb on and we all take to the sky, heading west.

**HI everyone, okay this has to be the longest chapter that I have wrote in a while, its close to 3,000 words. As some people asked I brought Inuyasha into it along with Kagome's Mother's POV. I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I would love it if you all would help me reach past my level of 325 reviews. I would love it. I have 304 right now which means I only need 22 so please help me get that many in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Naraku's Castle**

**Naraku's POV**

I smirk as both Kikyou and I look into Kanna's mirror. I watch as the Northren Lord, His mate and their companions fl through the sky towards the west. It is getting close to sundown, when they make camp and it gets dark they will have a surprise.

**In A Forest**

**Lord Karo's POV**

I walk through the small forest with Souta and Miroku. Souta and Miroku are on the hunt for fire wood and I am looking for a stream so that I can catch some fish for our dinner.

I hear running water so I head off in that direction while Souta and Miroku go another way to continue looking for more firewood. I find a small stream not far away and I can see plenty of fish swimming through the clear blue water.

I summor a blue whip simmaler to Sesshoumaru's and catch a fish for each person in the group. I carry them all in one hand and start heading back to camp.

When I walk through the bushes a fire is already started with sticks laying beside it ready for me to place the fish upon and for them to be cooked by the fire. I put the fish on them and set them beside the fire to cook.

I get up and walk over to my mate Kasuki and set down beside her. We watch Rin and Shippo torcher Jaken on the other side of the camp and I can not help but smirk and remember when Sesshoumaru and Kagome were little and used to torcher one of the servants all the time.

Those two were the cutest little couple even when they were kids and Inutaisho and I knew we made the right choose in arranging their marriage together.

"My dear." I head Kasuki say.

I look down at her and find her still watching Rin and Shippo. "Yes my dear." I say.

"Souta never knew the real reason he didn't have a father, I know he's talking with you now but it might take a while to form that father and son bond he so desperately needs."

"I understand he is just so used to having you as his only parent."

"Souta never was a totally popular kid in school, he was always shy like you were when you were younger."

"That's hard to believe."

I look over at my youngest Souta and see him talking to Sango and Miroku about something I don't know about. I look back down at Kasuki and see her looking up at me.

"He is your son Karo."

"I know my love."

"Do you think it's going to be hard for the counsel and other demons to accept him when he still looks human."

"They did Kagome."

"Yes but Kagome also was older and the counsel adored her but they never got to meet Souta."

"Don't worry my dear, he will be fine."

"Okay."

She leans her head onto my shoulder and I wrap a arm around her waist as we all wait patiently for the fish to cook. I look up to the sky and see the darkness in the night sky.

Something in the air tonight is not settling with me. I have felt the aura that's in the air but I can't place where.

"Kasuki can you feel that." I say.

"That strange aura?" She says.

"Yes, something about it does not settle with me."

"Would you feel better if I put up a small barrier around camp?"

"Yes I would. It will not drain your energy?"

"No."

"Okay then."

She sets straight up and places her hands together and closes her eyes. A pink glow starts to form around her then it shoots to the sky and I look around us at the invisible barrier, only visible to the ones inside of it.

Rin and Shippo stop chasing Jaken to look up to the sky and around camp to where you can see the barrier shinning. Souta, Miroku and Sango also look up at the barrier in surprise.

Miroku looks over at us. "Who put the barrier up?" He asks.

"I did Miroku, Karo asked me if I would." Kasuki says calmly.

"Okay my lady I was just wondering."

"That's fine."

Miroku turns his attention back on Sango. I stand up and walk over to the one side of the barrier and try to catch and scents of demons. I find the one I was uneasy about I try to pinpoint where I have smelt it before and then it hits me.

"Naraku!" I growl out.

Kasuki comes up beside me and places a hand on my shoulder."What is it?" She asks.

"I know who's scent that is, the vial half demon's Naraku."

"Is he near."

"Yes, strengthen your barrier and warn Sango and Miroku."

"Okay."

I watch as she strengthens her barrier then walks away from me and over to Sango and Miroku. I listen in as she informs them of the half demons approach.

**Somewhere In The Forest**

**Naraku's POV**

I fly a little off the ground towards the groups location. They will never suspect a thing then I can capture the two brats and hold them in my castle and tell Sesshoumaru that if he even wants to see them again he will hand over Kagome.

All at once I hit a very powerful barrier and am thrown back into a tree. I look up but I can't see anything but this is where I felt their aura's coming from.

A hole in the barrier opens up and through it comes Lord Karo of the Northern lands. He glares down at me.

"Naraku, what the hell are you doing here?" He growls out.

I smirk up at him and stand up. "What so ever do you mean Lord Karo, I was just passing through." I say.

"You never are just passing through. Tell me."

"Sorry but you shall never get it out of me."

I take advantage of the hole in the barrier and let my miasma out and it heads towards the hole but Karo never moves, instead the hole quickly closes.

"You do not have the upper hand here Naraku." Karo says.

His claws start to glow red with accid and I see the death glare in his eyes, but I just smirk back.

"We will see about the Karo." I say.

I jump into the sky but he surprises me by staying on the ground, I let two technicals out straight towards him. He jumps towards them and sliced them and heads straight towards him,

"We will see who wins this battle." I say.

**Kasuki's POV**

I watch as Karo battles with Naraku and I can't help but worry for his safety, I know my mate is a powerful demon but from what Kagome has told me of this Naraku he always has something up his sleeve.

"Grandma?"

I turn around and find Rin and Shippo walking towards me with fright in their eyes. "Come here." I say sweetly as I kneel down, I can not believe they have started to call me Grandma, I have grandbabys.

They comes into my arms and I wrap them around them. "Whys Grandpa fighting with Naraku?" Shippo asks.

"Naraku thought he would surprise us but your Grandpa's going to take care of it." I say.

"Okay."

Sango and Miroku stand in front of me with their weapons ready as ever if need be.

"Why is Naraku still alive, is there not a way you all could take care of him?" I ask while looking up at them.

"He's alive from his part of the jewel he has in his position and because he always sends his puppets to attack us." Sango says.

"He also sends his incarnations after us and his simyosho to keep a eye on us." Miroku says.

"Does he not have a weak point?"

"He does not posses his heart, he is hiding it somewhere near to him. If we get rid of his heart we will be able to kill him." Miroku says.

"Does anyone have any ideas where his heart might be?"

"Yes but every time we go to check he has it moved by one of his incarnations so that we can not find it." Sango says.

I turn my head around just as Karo punches Naraku back into a tree, by the looks of it he has the upper hand in the battle since he was ready for him and not surprised like he was hopping for.

_'Come on Karo, you can do it.'_

**Lord Karo's POV**

I jump towards Naraku with my claws but this time instead of moving out of the way but stayed right there. I run my claws right through his body but he still does not move. I jump back, keeping my eyes glued to him, I have heard that he always has a trick up his sleeve.

"Do you give up Naraku?" I ask.

"You should know I don't give up. But your precious daughter will die with the poison in her system without my antidote. So meet me outside of the Western Lands border at Sunset tomorrow and you will get it." He says.

"I know you will not give it up that easy. What do you want?"

"I only want something very small. Give me the half of the shikon jewel that your daughter posses."

"Go to hell."

"So will your daughter Lord Karo."

A cloud of miasma surrounds him, I jump at him but he disappears to quickly and his scent and aura disappear totally. I stand up and turn around and walk towards the barrier. Kasuki's opens it and I walk through to find her holding a frightened Rin and Shippo. She closes the barrier and I go over and kneel down.

"Whats wrong you two?" I ask.

"We don't like Naraku." Shippo says.

"It's fine now, Naraku is gone."

"Okay."

Kasuki unwraps her arms from them and they go over to Ah-Un. They cuddle up to him and I see them quickly fall asleep. Sango and Miroku bow to us.

"I think we will both retire for the night." Miroku says.

"Hn."

They go over to a transformed Kirara and lay against her in each others embrace. I take Kasuki's hand and lead her over to a tree, I set down and pull her down into my lap.

"I suggest keeping your barrier up my love." I say.

"I was planning on it." She says.

"Goodnight my dear."

I lean down and kiss the top of her head, she lays it down on my chest. "Goodnight Karo." She says as she falls asleep.

I stay up during the night to make sure that Naraku does not sneak back, I watch over everyone that night until the rays of dawn seeps in through the forest.

**Morning**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I look down at my sleeping beauty, she refused for me to leave her side yesterday and I happily agreed. She rested in bed all day and I had my maid bring her in things to eat to keep her strength up.

I take my hand over and move a stray strand of hair out of her face, I need to get up and get ready, I still have tons of paperwork to get done and I got nothing done yesterday when she would not let me leave her.

I unwrap my arm from around her waist and climb out of bed. I walk across my room to my armraw, I pick out a pair of hamika's with are black with red hexigons and a hariko the same and put them on.

I turn around and find Kagome sound asleep in her bed, I smile a small smile, I walk over to the main door of the room and slide it open, I step out into the hallway and slide the door quietly shut behind me.

I head down the hallway towards the main hall of the castle, when I make it down there I take the short hallway into the kitchen where I find my cooks hard at work making breakfast. My head cook walks over to me and bows.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you need?" He says.

"I need you to make a tray of food my my mate in my room." I say.

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

I turn around and walk out of the kitchen, I go into the main hall and head back towards my study towards the back of my castle. When I make it I go in and over to my desk and set down and start to do my paper work.

**Hi everyone, I worked really hard on this chapter to get it done. Its the longest chapter I have wrote in a while. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Kagome's POV**

I am sleeping soundly till I hear a loud bang on the door. I slowly open my eyes up, expecting to see Sesshoumaru laying beside me, but instead I am meet with a empty bed. The knocking continues and I realise someone is knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in." I say sleepily.

I slowly set up in bed, the door slides open and in comes Athena with a tray of food in hand. She smiles at me and walks over, she sets the tray down on my lap. The tray is filled with rice and fruit, along with a small glass of water.

"Good morning Kagome." Athena says.

"Good morning Athena, what time is it?" I ask.

"It is two hours after sunrise, Kagome."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sesshoumaru is?"

"He is in his study doing his paper work."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now I will leave you to eat your food. Just call my name if you need me."

"Will do."

Athena bows to me and leaves the room. I look down at my tray full of food, my stomach growls and I realise just how hungry I am at the moment. I pick up my chop sticks, I pick my rice bowl up and start to devour my rice then my fruit.

Once I finish my food and I set the tray down beside me on the bed. I throw the covers off of my, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. I am wobbly at first but I soon get a hold of my balance.

I walk over to the wardrobe and open it, inside of it I find kimono's of all kinds hanging there. I look through them, trying to decide which one to wear. I finally settle on a baby pink kimono with red cherry blossoms on it. I grab the matching oba and walk over to the bed and lay them down.

I untie my oba and throw it down, I let my kimono fall open, I slide it down my arms and lay it onto the bed. I pick up my clean kimono and slide it on, I grab the matching oba and wrap it around my waist and tie it in the back.

I run my hands through my hair to make it look somewhat normal. I walk across the room to the main door, I slide the door open and step out into a hall.

I start walking down the hall but then I realise I have no clue where I am in the castle, nor where Sesshoumaru study is and I don't feel like getting lost in this castle.

"Athena." I say just below a yell.

I wait there for a few seconds thinking that this was probably a dumb idea and that she would never hear me and I would just have to go back into Sesshoumaru's room and wait until someone comes.

I turn around and get ready to walk back into my room when I hear.

"Wait Kagome."

I turn around and find Athena jogging towards me. I stop and turn around and wait till she stops in front of me.

"Sorry I was busy, what do you need?" She asks.

"I was wondering if you would take me to Sesshoumaru's study, I would really like to see him." I ask.

"Of course, just follow me and I will show you the way."

"Okay."

Athena starts walking down the hall and I keep pace just two steps behind her. I look around trying to take everything in and remember which way is which that way I don't get lost when I try to find my way back to my room later on.

"The castle is pretty easy to get used to." Athena says and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Ya I guess." I say.

"You will just have to get Lord Sesshoumaru or I to give you a tour of the castle so you get used to it."

"Was it easy for you to find your way around?"

"Ya, I was raised here in the castle, My Mother came here with me when I was only a year old. I learned to crawl and walk here, its my home."

"Is your Mother still here?"

"No, she was killed two years ago." Her head drops and I feel her scent change.

"I am so sorry for pecking Athena."

"It's not your fault Kagome, you didn't know."

"But still I should not of pecked into your private life."

"It's okay, it was hard at first but everyone here is like my family. Asuki the healer has watched over me like a Grandmother."

"That's so sweet."

"It is. I am able to come and go as I please through out the castle, but I do not leave much since I have no where else to go."

Athena stops and turns around to face me and I see the sadness in her usually cherry expression.

"Don't you have any family outside of the castle, what about your Father?"

"My Father left shortly after I was born. As for any other family, I don't."

"I'm sorry to hear that Athena."

"Thanks."

"If you ever need to talk I am always around."

"Thank you but I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Believe me Athena, with the problems I have had in my life I can handle more."

"Thanks."

I can see that she wants to cry and being the person I am I step forward and wrap my arms around her and pull her towards me for a hug. At first she's shocked but then she wraps her arms around me and hugs me back.

When we pull apart she smiles at me and I smile back. I have only known her for a very short time but I feel close to her.

"Well we better continue towards Lord Sesshoumaru's study or else we will never get there." She says.

"Okay." I say.

We continue on our way and we go down one flit of stairs then veer to the left into a hall way where servants are busy cleaning the floors and walls. Some look at me with interest but I keep my gases focused on Athena.

She comes to a stop outside of a door and I stand beside her. "Thanks Athena." I say with a smile.

"Your welcome Kagome." She says.

"I'll see you later then."

"Of course."

She then heads down the way we came, I turn towards the door and bring my hand up and knock on the door and wait for a answer.

"Come in." Comes Sesshoumaru's voice.

I slide the door open and step in and shut it. I look around the room which is massive, there are rows and rows of shelves filled with scrolls and books that look pretty old and could date back hundreds of years. There is also a fire place with cushions to my right, to my left is Sesshoumaru's desk with cushions in front of it.

_' Wait a sec where is Sesshoumaru at?' _I thought.

Two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against a muscular chest. I feel hot breath on my ear and I get hot inside.

"Hello my beautiful Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispers in my ear.

"Hi Sesshoumaru, why didn't you wake me up this morning." I say.

"You need your rest."

"Don't give me that crap Sesshoumaru, I am a demon."

"You may be a demon my dear but you still will not heal fast from the poisoning."

"Okay I give up."

"Hn."

He nibbles my ear and I can't help but moan. He lets out a small growl and I close my eyes and lean back into his chest trying to stay calm.

"You look very beautiful in that kimono." He says.

"Why thank you." I reply. I climb out of his arms even though I really don't want to and turn around.

"Did you tell anyone where we left?" I ask.

"No." He replies.

"Why not, they are probably wondering where the hell we are at."

"I did not have time, they told me not to move you that it would hurt you more. They would of stopped me from bringing you here and you could of died."

"Oh Sesshoumaru."

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up and capture his lips in a soft kiss. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him, he nips at my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant him. His tongue slides into my mouth and starts to explore it.

All at once my back hits a wall and his arms travel down to my legs and lift them up and wrap them around his waist and I feel the bulge in his pants but then a knock comes at the door but neither one of us move.

I run my hands up into his hair just as the door opens, I open my eye up to look and find Jaken standing there, his eyes wide with shock with his mouth open. Before you know it he faints.

_' Stuiped toad.'_

**Hi everyone, Okay I worked really hard on this chapter. It may not be as long as I wanted it but I thought this would be a fun cliffy, I always thought it would be fun to have Jaken walk in on Kagome and Sesshoumaru making out. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Some Where In The Western Lands**

**Lord Karo's POV**

We have made it finally into the Western Lands without any more problems from Naraku. I can feel the guards that Sesshoumaru has spreed out across his lands. I can not wait till I get a hold of that insolent pup and hit him for taking my daughter away and not telling anyone.

I know we are not far away from the castle cause I can feel both of their auras. I look down at Kasuki in my arms, she is very tired and fell asleep in my arms shortly after we left camp this morning.

I turn my head and look behind, my eyes go on Souta, I know that I practically abandoned them all when the children were young but we had no choice, if I didn't do what I did who knows where they would be right now.

Souta reminds me of myself when I was younger, I know its probably hard for him to move here and leave all of his friends and life behind but he knows that is what had to be done so he did it.

Ah-Un flys right up beside me and I look over, I realised that the imp Jaken disappeared but I didn't bother, I will just tell Sesshoumaru that when we make it to the castle.

"How much longer to the castle Father?" Souta asks.

"Not much futher." I reply.

"Ok."

I turn my head around and look ahead at the bright afternoon sun shinning. I can see the castle coming into view not far away and I smirk.

_' You wait Sesshoumaru, you just wait.'_

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I look down at my insolent servant Jaken, I know for a fact I left him with the others how the hell did he get here so quick. I glare down at him as he lays there unconscious. I use my free foot to kick him and he instantly wakes up, he stands up and a look of shock covers his face as he looks at Kagome and I.

Kagome has her head buried in my neck while her legs are still wrapped around my waist and her hands in my hair. I know it looks really unimpropriet with me holding her up against a wall like this.

"What the hell do you want, I thought you were with the others?" I say in a ice cold tone.

"Well...um... Lord Sesshoumaru..." He stutters.

"If you can't tell me get out of my sight."

" I got a ride from a old friend here my lord."

"Hn, leave us."

"But my lord."

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself Jaken."

"Of course My Lord."

Jaken scurries backwards, almost falling over and he closes the door. I let out a sigh and turn my head and find Kagome looking at me. Her face is beat red from embarrassment.

"How did he get here?" Kagome asks.

"I don't know and I don't believe what he told me either." I say.

She unwraps her legs from my waist and I set her down on her own to feet, at first she is a little wobbly but she regains her balance soon. She looks up at me as a look of surprise comes onto her face.

" I can feel my Parents aura's heading here, they are really close to the castle." She says.

"Hn." I reply.

She takes her hands off of me, much to my displeasure and she starts to run her hands over her kimono to get the wrinkles out of it. To me the kimono looks so beautiful on her that I don't ever want to see her wearing another kimono.

"Where's the main gate or courtyard that they would be landing into, I really would like to meet them and tell them I am ok." She says sweetly.

"Follow me."

I take her hand, I slide the door open and lead her out of my office and into the hall way. I take her down the hallway and instead of going up the stair case we go down and after a few minutes end up in the main hall of the castle.

I fell Lord Karo's aura as he lands outside of my gates and I lead Kagome out the main door and into the courtyard of the castle. I watch as the guards open my gates and everyone comes running through.

I look down at Kagome and see a huge smile come over her face.

"Mama!" Rin and Shippo yell.

They dismount Ah-Un and take out at a full run towards us, Kagome kneels down and opens her arms wide and they run right into them and she picks them both up and swings them around.

"We were so worried about you Mama." Shippo says.

"It's okay Shippo, I'm fine now." She says.

She sets them both done and hugs her little brother, then her mother and father. Karo glares at me and if looks could kill I would of been dead on the spot from the ones he is giving me.

"What gave you the right to take my daughter Sesshoumaru in the dead of night, knowing you might kill her by doing so and not telling anyone." Karo says in a very angry voice.

"Karo if I would of not brought Kagome here when I did she would of been dead by now." I say.

"Couldn't you of least told us."

"No cause I know what you would of said. You would of told me it was not safe and to leave her here."

"That would of been the smartest thing to do, she's fine now."

"Only because my healer found Sakuna Saka and even you Karo that if not out of the blood stream soon it kills its victims and Kagome would of died."

Karo lets a look of pure shock appear on his face and he looks from me to Kagome then back and the look of shock turns to a look of thankfulness.

"I apologise Sesshoumaru. You are right if your healer would not of gotten the poison out when she did Kagome would be dead right now." He says.

"Apologise accepted." I say.

"Thank you for saving my daughters life." He says as he bows his head.

"She is my intended, I would of done it anyway."

"Yes."

**Somewhere In The Castle**

**Jaken's POV**

I sit in my small room looking at the scroll and quill I took from the library. That little bitch Kagome may be the princess of the Northern Lands but she will not be the Lady of the West.

She has put a spell over my Lord and has made him lust after her and even take her as his intended but he does not deserve such a girl. If he only realises that his lonely servant loves him then he would dump the girl and take me.

**A/N: Jaken has a sick and twisted little brain in that little green head.**

I grab the quill and start to write down my list of ways to get the girl to leave my Lord alone and to take the spell off of him that she has placed over him.

Once I finish I roll the scroll up and place it in my oba, I walk over to my door and push it open and step out into a dark hallway. I smirk and head towards the main hallway where I know they will be.

_' Watch out little girl, your in for the ride of your life.'_

**Hi everyone, This chapter was not as long as I wanted it to be but I just could not resist leaving you all at a cliffy with Jaken. I promise there will be a big surprise within the next chapter for you guys. But I would like to see through a vote what you guys would like.**

**1( Jaken to attack Kagome.**

**2( The Band Of Seven to Attack The Castle**

**Or 3(Jaken to be possessed by Naraku.**

**Vote in your reviews and I will tally them up and that's what it will be in the next chapter. Either way you all will be surprised. Okay another thing, you guys have not been reviewing like you used to. Don't get me wrong I'm still getting a lot of reviews but I would love it if you would help me reach 370 in this chapter. I would love it, remember the move reviews I get the faster I update.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Winner Jaken Attacks Kagome, I had 17 people vote for that so that's what its going to be in this chapter. **

**Kagome's POV**

I walk into the castle with my mother, Rin, and Sango while we leave the guys out in the courtyard to talk. I would like to go somewhere where we could talk but before we can get any further then the main hall Shippo and Souta come walking in to the doors and over to us.

"There is no way we were standing out there with them, if looks could kill Sesshoumaru would already be dead." Souta says with a shutter.

"Its okay you guys, you can stay with us." I say with a smile.

"Cool."

I look down at Rin who smiles up at me. "Rin could you take us somewhere, where we could set down?" I ask.

"Sure Mama." She says.

Rin starts walking and we follow her up a set of stairs, I have no clue where she is taking us but at the moment I don't care because ever since we stepped foot into the castle I have felt a pair of eyes watching us.

We go down a hall and Rin makes a right into a room and we end up in a huge sitting room with cushions and a fire place.

"This is the sitting room mama." She says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem."

My Mother and I go over and set down on the couch while Rin, Shippo and Souta set across from us on the cushions. I look up at my Mother.

"Do you feel anything watching us Mom?" I ask.

"Yes but I can not pinpoint its aura because it's so weak." She says.

"I am going to go check, I will be right back."

"Okay."

I stand up and walk out of the sitting room and head to the right. I don't remember being down this hallway before but I can feel a very weak aura coming from in front of me.

I close my eyes trying to figure out where I have felt the aura before but before I can figure it out I am hit and enveloped by fire. My eyes fly open and I can see nothing but red.

I jump out of the fire, I twirl around and set the fire out on my clothes. I twirl around faster and set the fire out on the hall, thankfully not damaging anything. I land where I was previously standing and find myself looking at Jaken holing his staff of two heads.

"What the hell was that for you little imp." I yell.

"You do not deserve Lord Sesshoumaru you little bitch. I don't know what he ever seen on you." He says in a angry tone.

"Why you damn little imp, I am already courting Sesshoumaru so what makes you think I am going to stop because you don't think he deserves me."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a very powerfuly demon you little bitch and he needs someone just as powerful and who will be able to rule his lands while he is away."

"I sure as hell can do that you little imp."

"I don't know how you were turned into a demon you human wench but I know you were not supposed to be one."

"Listen you little imp you know both of my parenst and why they did it. I am way more powerful then you ever will be."

"I know what Lord Sesshoumaru needs and wants and it sure in seven hells is not you."

A light bulb goes off in my head when he says that, Jaken likes Sesshoumaru and there are no questions about it. I smirk trying to old back a laugh that is about to erupt because just thinking of Jaken liking Sesshoumaru romantically is so disgusting that it makes me want to throw up.

"So you love Sesshoumaru don't you imp." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"None you your damn business." He says.

I hear footsteps come out of the sitting room and my Mothers, Souta,s Rin and Souta's scents come flooding into the hall way signalling to me that they are all behind me.

"Kagome whats going on?" My Mother asks.

"Nothing but could you go get Sesshoumaru for me." I say.

"Of course."

I hear my Mother's footsteps head down the hall way, I hold my one hand in front of me and channel some of miko powers into it. We will see how good Jaken feels when I purify his butt straight to hell.

"Okay Jaken, you love Sesshoumaru, but can you beat my ass to get him." I say in a tempting voice.

"You are a weak wench, I can beat your ass any day." He says.

He sends fire from the staff of two heads at me but I quickly place a barrier up and it diverts back at him. I let the barrier down and send a small ball of my miko powers at him and he screams in agony.

_' We will just see how much this little toad can take before giving in.'_

I let him recover and stand up, he glares at me and as Souta said earlier, if looks could kill I would be dead right now from Jaken's look he is giving me.

"You will regret that you little bitch." He says.

"Well who's the little bitch, your gay Jaken when you like Sesshoumaru." I say in a teasing tone.

Before I know it he turns the staff around and a ear piercing scream erupts from it making me colasp to my knee's and cover my ears to keep them from bleeding.

I watch Jaken as he starts nearing me with the staff making the noise get worse and worse. All at once Jaken is attacked by Rin, Shippo and Souta but they are throw off of him and collide their heads into walls, knocking them out.

That makes me mad and I feel my eyes start to bleed red, my beast wants out to protect them but I close my eyes and refuse to let my beast take over, I want to take care of the damn imp on my own.

I open my eyes up and let myself glare at the nearing toad. A smirk on his face tells me he thinks he is going to get his way but I smirk and remove my hands from my ears and do my best to block out the horrible sound and stand up.

"If you think you can take me down that easy you damn imp you sure as hell have a lot to learn." I say in a ice cold voice that could rival Sesshoumaru's.

"We will see about that you wench." He says.

I see him turn his staff around to send fire at me but before he gets a chance I use my speed to kick the staff out of his hands and away from him, leaving him very defenseless.

"What ya going to do now you little imp. You are all defenslis and there is no one to save you." I say while I tower over him.

For some reason I can not scenes any fear coming from him which frightens me somewhat. The toad has always been easy to scare but when I look into his eyes I can see the fright.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would never let you kill me." He says.

I feel powerful aura's behind me and I turn my head around and find Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango and my Parents standing there. I now remeber Sango leaving as well with my Mother. I turn my head around and smirk at Jaken then I hear Sesshoumaru speak.

"Wrong Jaken, she is going to my mate and she can do what ever she wants to do to you." He says.

"But my lord." He says.

"Hn."

"You hear that Jaken, I can do what ever I want." I say.

Finally his fear imitates from him and I smirk, I summon some of my miko powers into my hand and let it fly towards him and it sends him back into a wall where he is knocked out.

"Sesshoumaru can we have him put in your dungeons?" I ask.

"Of course Kagome." He says.

I go over to Shippo and Rin while my mother goes to Souta. I pick them both up easily and stand up. I turn towards Sesshoumaru and he comes over and takes Rin into his arms.

"Lets take them to their rooms." He says.

"Okay."

I walk beside Sesshoumaru down the hall where they came. I look down at Shippo and smile at how brave Rin, Souta and he was to go after Jaken when no one knew what he was up to.

Before I realise it we are at Rin and Shippo's rooms. "That's Shippo's room right there." He says to the door in front of me.

"Okay."

I slide it open and step inside, Shippo's room is painted sky blue, there is a small bed in the one corner then a desk and a bookshelf in another. There are toys in a toy box at the end of his bed.

I walk over to his bed and lay him down, I pull the silk blue cover over him and lean down and kiss his forehead. "Sleep well Shippo." I say in a whisper.

I walk out of his room and slide the door shut and find myself face to face with Sesshoumaru. "We need to talk." He says.

"Okay."

We walk across the hall to our door, he slides it open and we walk in. I walk across the room with him behind me out onto the balcony and set down on the bench and Sesshoumaru sets down beside me.

I don't look at him for a while cause I don't know what he wants to talk about but then I am picked up and amd now stradiling his waist. I blush and he leans over and kisses my courting mark.

"Mine." He growls protectively.

"Oh Sesshoumaru." I say in a moan.

**Hi everyone, Okay this chapter was not as long as I was hopping but good enough for me. I got 30 reviews in the past chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Lets try to keep that up. There might be a lemon in the next chapter, I am not sure. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I smirk down at Sesshoumaru but before I can register Sesshoumaru has me underneath him and he is kissing my neck. We are about to go farther but then a bunch of jewel shards come into my sense.

"Sesshoumaru stop, there are a massive amount of jewel shards heading towards the castle." I say while looking into his eyes.

"It's not Naraku cause I cannot feel his aura but I do smell the scent of the undead." He says.

"The band of seven."

Sesshoumaru climbs off the bed, he holds a hand out and helps me out of bed. I look down at my kimono, there is no way I want to get this ruined in a battle.

Sesshoumaru goes over and picks his amor up and starts to put it on, when he finishes he picks Tokijin and Tensiga up and places them at his side. He looks at me.

"You go on down Sesshoumaru, I will meet you down there." I say.

"Of course."

Sesshoumaru walks out of our room leaving me alone, I walk over to my wardrobe and open it up. I pull out black pants and a black top, I take my kimono off and hang it up and put the hariko and hamika's on. I reach down and pick my bow and arrows up just in case I will need them and walk out of the room.

I walk down the hall way and follow Sesshoumaru's scent through out the castle till I find myself in the main hall. I walk out the main door and into the courtyard and I spot Sesshoumaru standing with some guards at the open gate and I walk over and stand beside Sesshoumaru.

I feel the aura of the jewel shards strait ahead and nearing us very fast. Within a few minutes Bankotsu, the leader of the Band Of Seven appears in front of us followed by Jakostsu.

I grab a bow and place it in my arrow just in case either one of them trys anything. Surprisingly they both bow to us and when they stand back up Bankotsu looks at me.

"So this is what you look like now Kagome." He says.

"What do you want Bankotsu?" I say.

" I want to give you these."

He holds out his hand with a massive amount of jewel shards. I look from the jewel shards to him with a shocked look.

"Why would you want to give them to me?" I ask.

"My brothers and I just want to be free, we found a witch that was able to take the jewel shards from us but we must live on the souls of men lost."

"Why not give the shards to Naraku?"

"Naraku would use them against you and I hate to see such a beautiful women like you get hurt." He says while smiling.

I hear Sesshoumaru growl beside me and I know if Bankotsu made one move towards me Sesshoumaru would behead him in the blink of any eye.

"Okay I will take them, but no funny moves." I say.

"Demon's word." He says.

I slowly make my way from Sesshoumaru's protective side towards Bankotsu. I never take my eyes off him and once I reach him he places the jewel shards into my hands. I hear something buzzing and I look up and find Naraku's simyosho buzzing around us.

"Sesshoumaru, Naraku's spying on us." I say.

Sesshoumaru jumps into the air and slices the simyosho to pieces and lands beside me. By the looks of shock on Bankotsu and Jakotsu's face's they knew nothing of the simyosho till I mentioned it.

"Naraku must of sent them to follow us, luckily you got rid of them in time Sesshoumaru before they could relay any information to him." Bankotsu says.

"You sure he did not send Kagura to follow you?" I ask.

"No, he always sent the Simyosho to follow us."

"There was not no way for some of the Simyosho to fly back?"

"Maybe, we should get going and head off."

"Okay."

He looks at me and I can tell he is looking me over, I hear Sesshoumaru growl again but I grab his hand and squeeze it to reassure him.

"Thank you Bankotsu, I hope your brothers and you will not go back to Naraku."

"We are going to try."

With that said Bankotsu and Jakostu take off towards the North. I look down at the amount of jewel shards in my hand, I cannot believe that the seven of them had that many jewel shards in their possession.

I wrap my hand around them and turn and face Sesshoumaru who is watching their fading forms.

"Come on Sesshoumaru." I say.

"Hn."

He turns and heads back across the courtyard and I follow a couple steps behind him. I reach into my hariko and pull the small bottle out that holds my half of the jewel, I use my powers and combine the band of seven's shards with it, giving me more then half of the jewel.

"Sesshoumaru do you think we can trust what Bankotsu told us?" I ask him.

"Hn, the little man is somewhat believable but I also know what they are capable of as do you." He says as he turns his head and looks at me.

"I know but Naraku was controlling them at that time as well."

"Are you standing up for them?"

"Maybe."

I stop and place my hands on my hips making Sesshoumaru stop and turn around.

"I knew them long before you and before they were under Naraku's control they were evil." He says.

"I was told but a person can change Sesshoumaru and you know that." I say.

"People can but not always."

"Okay I give up."

I walk passed him and into the castle, I find my parents, Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku standing there.

"Who were they Kagome?" My Mother asks.

"That was Bankotsu and Jakotsu, they are two members of the ban of seven." I replied as I feel Sesshoumaru standing behind me.

"What did they want Kagome?" Sango asks me.

"They gave me all their jewel shards, they said they found a witch that restored them but like Kikyou they must live on the souls of the dead."

"Wow."

All at once an all to framiler aura of our great enemy Naraku nearing the castle with Kagura and Hakudoshi. I turn my head and look up at Sesshoumaru.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask.

"Fight."

He turns and heads back out with him hand on Tokijin. ' Oh please kama give us the strength.'

**Hi everyone, Okay here is my newest chapter, mostly I wanted to focus on the Band Of Seven. Oh and Bankotsu was not in on having Naraku coming to the castle. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I look back at my parents, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo. I can't believe Naraku's gotten this close to the castle without us picking up on his aura or scent sooner. I look down at Rin and Shippo.

"I want you two to go up to Souta's room. The three of you stay there until one of us come to get you." I say.

"Yes mama." They say.

The two of them take off running up the stairs for Souta's room. I look over at Sango and Miroku but before I can speak Sango does.

"I will go up and retrieve our weapons Kagome." She says.

"Okay." Sango goes up the stairs to their room. I look over at my parents.

"Okay neither of you have ever fought with Naraku before and he's going to use that to his advantage. What ever you do, do not take your eyes off of him." I say.

"Okay Kagome."

Sango comes down the stairs with her Hiroakose and Miroku's staff, she hands him his staff. Kirara jumps off of her shoulders and transforms at my side.

"Lets get out there."

I turn around and we all walk out of the castle and into the courtyard, I look up to the sky and find a cloud of miasma approaching and that is where Naraku's, Kagura's and Hakudoshi's auras are coming from.

I to the gates where Sesshoumaru stands with guards ready for battle. I don't understand why at first but then a massive amount of demonic aura's hit me from the forest.

"They are probably under Naraku's control." I say under my breath.

I use my demonic strength to jump up onto the castle wall where I get a good view of the forest bellow. I reach behind me and grab my bow and a arrow.

I wait for the demons to show them selves which does not take long at all. I let my miko powers flow into my arrow then fire it right into the middle of their small group, purifying each one of them.

I feel something heading towards me and I jump up just in time to dodge two tenicals from Naraku who appears out of the cloud. I float in the air and fire another arrow at Naraku before returning to stand on the wall.

"Haha don't you know how to use your demonic powers that you have to rely on your miko powers Kagome." Naraku says with a chuckle.

"Do not bet on it Naraku, I can whip your ass." I say.

"Do not be so confident little Kagome."

"Naraku you could not kill me when I was a human, what makes you think you can kill me now?"

"Hn."

He unleashes a swarm of tenicals at me but I quickly place my bow on my back. I bring my claws out and blue acid like Sesshoumaru's start to drip out of them. I smirk up and jump towards the tenicals and cut them all off.

I head straight for Naraku, determined to do some damage. He shots more tenicals but I cut them and soon come up to him. I reach out and cut him right across his chest and jump back and land on the wall before he knows what happened.

"Why you little bitch." He says with a growl.

"Go ahead Naraku, try and kill me. I am faster and stronger then you are." I say as I cross my hands over my chest.

His eyes go past me to look at my parents who are standing with Sango and Miroku. He smirks then motions with his hand and Kagura and Hakudoshi fly out of the cloud of miasma and head straight for them. They are about to have the shock of a life time.

I listen and hear the screams of Kagura and Hakudoshi being hit by my Mother and Father and smirk at Naraku.

"You may persevere them as weak Naraku but they are far from it." I say.

"We will just see how powerful you are." He says and flys towards me.

**Karo's POV**

I watch as Naraku attacks Kagome but she moves out of the way of each of his attacks. Sesshoumaru jumps and attacks him with a attack from Tokijin making Naraku back up from the attack.

I look down in front of me at the unconshis Kagura laying there, I have hear much about her but to see that I took her down with just one simple attack is a wonder. I look beside me at Kasuki and find that she has also knocked Hakudoshi out of the battle.

Without another word I take off from her through the gates and over to where the pile of demons are. I let my acid come out of my claws and start attacking them. Kasuki is to my right with Miroku to my left and Sango on Kirara above us.

"We will over run you and Master Naraku will take this castle." A orge demon says.

"Oh you think do you." I say as a dark smirk comes onto my face.

I cut its head off and head for the next demon. I sense Sesshoumaru's guards surrounding Kagura and JHakudoshi to be safe.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I unleash my ' dragon strike' on Naraku but it barely fases him. Kagome and I are attacking him relentlessly and he has many scares on him but he is seemingly getting used to our attack pattern which means we need to change it.

**' Sesshoumaru? Can you hear me?'** A voice inside my head calls.

_' Kagome?'_ I ask.

I have to be hallucinating, there is no way Kagome can be talking to me in my head.

**' I forgot all about my power like this. Remember how I used to do this to your Father all the time.'**

A light clicks on in my head and I remember just how many pranks we used to pull on my father with her talking to him in his head, making him think he was crazy.

_' I do, now what do you suggest we do about this little pest.'_

**' You stand back a ways like you have left the battle up to me. I will deal with him, I have a little surprise that I want everyone to see.'**

_' Kagome you cannot control all of you Demonic powers yet, how do you think you are going to kill him?'_

**' Who said anything about demonic powers silly, now just do as I say.'**

_' Fine.'_

As much as I didn't want to I sheath Tokijin and jump back onto the castle wall, leaving Kagome alone with Naraku to fight but ready at any second to kill the bastard.

I watch as she flys rings around him and he can barely keep up. I see her eyes change back to the brown that they were the first time she came through the well, which surprises me greatly.

I feel a powerful aura imitating from her as she stops in front of Naraku and bows her head. A pink glow emits from her, her hands go together and I can faintly hear her chanting something but I can not make out the works for they are in a different language.

Her head snaps up and the pink glow grows brighter. I hear her laugh and then say. "Today Naraku you will die."

A pink burst shoots out from Kagome's body and envelops herself and Naraku. I put arm over my eye's to shield them from the blinding light. All the demons that the others did not kill are purified.

The light lasts for only a minute before it disappears and Naraku is no longer there. Kagome falls and I catch her just before she hits the ground. She is smiles as she passes out and I see she is holding Naraku's part of the jewel.

I smile down at her, I may of doughted her in the beginning but she has finally killed Naraku, my dear sweet Kagome has done the impossible. I lean down and kiss her, " Sleep well my dear." I whisper to my sleeping beauty.

**Hi everyone, yes Naraku is finally gone and the gang can relax. I was thinking of ending this story in a few more chapters and starting a sequel, what do you guys want? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I pick Kagome up bridal style into my arms, without a single word I walk through the gates into the courtyard and then into the castle. I head straight up the steps while my servants watch with fright.

Once I make it to our room, I slide the door open with my foot and step inside and slide the door shut. I walk over to the newly made bed, I hold her in one arm while I pull the covers back. I lay her down gently, I slide her bow and arrows off of her shoulder and set them on the floor. I pull the covers from the bottom of the bed to lay over her.

I lean down and kiss her forehead, "Sleep well my love." I say in a whisper.

I walk silently out of our room and slide the door shut. I head down the hall and make it to the main hall quickly. I ignore the crowd of servants around the dinning hall and proceed out the main door into the courtyard.

I watch as my guards clean up the remains of dead demons. Karo, Kasuki, Sango and Miroku are standing over the two still unconscious Kagura and Hakudoshi.

When they first arrived I could not hear Kagura's heart beating in her chest, now her heart beat is there, meaning her heart was returned to her after Naraku's demise.

I walk over and stand between everyone. Kasuki's voice is the first one I hear. "How is she Sesshoumaru?" She asks silently.

"She's sleeping peacefully, her powers are drained from killing him so she will need to rest for a while before she will be able to fully regain her strength." I say in one breath.

"We need to return to our castle to make preparations for the ball to be held in her honor. Will you tell her we are very sorry we could not stay?"

"Of course."

"I will go retrieve Souta and have a servant grab our bags and we shall be on our way."

"Hn."

Kasuki heads across the courtyard with a bounce in her step and into the castle. I snap my fingers and two guards appear at my side.

"You called Lord Sesshoumaru." They say in unison

"Take these two to the dungeons for now. I will deal with them when I am ready." I say.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

They pick up Kagura and Hakudoshi and take the door not far from the main door that goes to the dudgeon.

"What are you going to do with them? Leave them rot in the dungeon." Karo says.

"I do not know, I will ask Kagome once she wakes up." I say.

"Take care of my daughter Sesshoumaru. I just got her back, I could not stand to lose her again."

"You are not the only one who could not bare to lose her Karo. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Now that Naraku is dead we do not have much to worry about."

"Good."

I turn my head to look at the Monk and the demon slayer who both are staring intently at the Monks right hand. He slowly unwraps the cloth and beads from it to reveal a regular hand where there once was a wind tunnel.

"Oh Miroku its gone." Sango yells.

She drops her hirakos and jumps into Miroku's arms. He hugs her but I see his hands starting to wonder for her behind and I wait for it.

**SLAP!**

"YOU PERVERTED MONK!" Sango yells while standing away from him with her hands on her hips.

"Now my dear Sango, I thought it would make you happy." Miroku says while his hand touches the bright red hand print on his face.

I let out a chuckle as I watch the two, neither know that they look like a married couple, not two people not committed to a relationship yet, though with Naraku gone that might change.

"Shut it Miroku, you never could keep your hands to yourself." Sango says as she turns her back to him.

"But my dear..."

"Give it up Monk."

Sango storms into the castle leaving Miroku alone here. We walk over to him, Karo holds a hand out which Miroku takes and he pulls him to his feet.

"Will you not ever learn?" I ask him with a chuckle in my voice.

"I don't think so Sesshoumaru. But she is so alluring to me, I just can not help my self." He says in a daze.

"Then why do you ask every woman you come across to bare your child?"

"Well... um.."He scratches the back of his head, lost for words.

"That's what I thought."

I turn around and walk across the courtyard, leaving Karo and Miroku alone. I go over to the door leading to the dungeon, open it and step inside and slide it shut.

The dungeon is very dark but it takes only a second for my demonic vision to kick it and I head down the steps, further and further under the castle. When my Father built the castle he made sure the dungeon was very far underground so that no one could escape or hurt anyone in the castle.

I make it to the end of the stairs and head back through the halls and halls of endless cells that are empty and have been since my father died. I never had use for the dungeons, I just killed someone if they got in my way.

I can hear my guards towards the back of the dungeon talking so I continue that way. I turn into the hall where there are few torches light and my guards standing at the back against the wall.

Once they see me they straighten up and bow. "We brought them here like you requested Lord Sesshoumaru." The first guard says.

"Hn."

I look into the two cells where they have placed Hakudoshi and Kagura in. They are both chained to the wall with chains my father used to detain their demonic powers until released.

"You two will watch over them constantly, two more guards will come down and rotate hours." I say without looking at them.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." They say.

I walk back the way I came, I soon walk out into the light of the courtyard and find Karo and Miroku gone. I head into the main hall and head up to Kagome's and mines room.

Once I get there I walk over to my wardrobe, I loosen the ties on my armour and slide it over my head. I set it on the floor next to the wardrobe. I slide Tensiga and Tokijin out of my oba and set them on the small stand next to wardrobe.

I unwrap my hariko from my body and throw it on the floor. I walk over to our bed, I pull my covers down and lay down and pull them over me. I wrap my arm around Kagome's waist and pull her against my chest.

I lay my head above her and breath in the wonderful Jasmine scent in her hair. I nuzzle the top of her head and let my eyes fall closed. I smile and say.

"My wonderful beautiful mate." I let my breathing slow down and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Hi everyone, Okay I have not done this in a while but I loved all the reviews I got and I could not help but take the time and write another chapter for everyone. I am still not decided on when I will end this story but there will not be to many more chapters. I have a favor to ask of you who just read this. Please help me reach 500 reviews, I have 449 right now and before the end of the story I would love to have reached 500. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Next Morning**

**Kagome's POV**

I slowly open my eyes up, I look up at the clealing of mine and Sesshoumaru's room. The last thing I remember is looking up at Sesshoumaru after I used my miko powers to kill Naraku once and for all.

I move my head slowly to the side where I hear silent breathing. There lays my Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully with a arm wrapped around my waist holding me to his warm chest.

I smile, he looks just so peaceful when he's asleep that I never want to wake him up and just watch him. I listen to his heart beat and hear it speed up. I quickly lay my head back down closing my eyes and try to even my heart rate out.

He starts to nuzzle my neck and I let out a giggle. "Do not try to fool this Sesshoumaru my lovely mate." He says in his husky voice.

"Aw I thought I would try to fool you." I say with a laugh.

I open my eyes up and look up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. I smile as he leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and turn and press my body against he and deepen our kiss.

He nips at my bottom lip making my moan and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, he starts to exploring then our tongues are in a battle for dominance. He eventually wins and I feel his smirk.

I pull back and take in a big breath of air and lean back in and kiss him. I move my hands down to his chest and push him over onto his back and I straddle his waist and I feel him.

**Lemon**

I run my hands down his bare chest to the top of his hamika's. I smirk and run my hands inside of his pants and massage his length with both hands, he groans into our kiss before pulling away and growling.

"You like." I say in a seducive tone.

He nods his head and I continue. His hands find the tie for my hariko and untie them exposing my chest and toned stomach. He throws it off leaving me in my hamika's and bra and very horny.

I move my hands out of his pants to the top of his hamika's and untie them and he helps me slide them off of him and throw them onto the floor.

Before I can register it I am underneath him and he slides my hamika's off and disposes of them, he leans down and kisses the courting mark on my neck making my moan and arch my body against him.

I can feel my panties beginning to get wet at the sight of him totally naked. He nips my neck while his hands go under my back and unclasp my bra and throws if off, next he slides my panties off and throws them somewhere into the room.

He kisses down to my brests and takes one of them into his mouth while he slides a finger into my and starts moving it in and out in slow motions that are killing me.

I throw my head back letting out a load moan that was sure to catch the attention off any demon. I feel him switch breasts but his finger leaves, I grown in lose.

I feel his length there right before he enters me swiftly making me moan in pleasure. He leaves my breast and captures my lips in a searing kiss. I grab his hair as his hands find my hips and move his hips in rhythm with him.

I come followed by him and we ride out our organisms together till they are done.

**End Of Lemon**

I lay on my back panting from the hot love making. I look over beside me at Sesshoumaru who is also panting, he smiles and wraps a arm around my waist and pulling my up against him.

"I have something to tell you my love." He says.

"Go ahead." I say.

"You parents and Souta left yesterday for their castle so they can start the preparations for the ball in your honor."

"Aw I wish they would of stayed." I say, putting a pouting face on.

"You know as well as I that they need to go."

"I know."

I lay my head on his chest and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I can not help but think that my life is perfect right now, Naraku's dead, the Shikon Jewel is finally whole, I have Sesshoumaru, My parents are together, everything is just perfect.

"We best get up my love." Sesshoumaru says in a sweet voice.

"Okay." I say, trying to stretch the next few seconds I have alone with him.

With that Sesshoumaru climbs out of bed and pulls on his hariko while picking up my hariko and throwing it at my, landing it all over my face.

"Thanks a lot." I say while I grab it off of my head.

He smirks at me and walks over to stand by our bedroom door waiting for me. I throw the covers off and climb out of bed, I wrap my hariko around my body and tie it at my waist, at least is covers everything that needs covered.

I walk across the bedroom to him, he surprises me by picking me up bridal style and walking out the door. With in human speed he races down the hall and before you can blink your eye we are standing in our private bathroom with steam everywhere.

He sets me down and I untie the not and throw my hariko off and climb into the spring. I sigh in content as the warm water floods over my tired and aching bones. I close my eyes and the water moves beside me, signalling that Sesshoumaru has joined me.

Without looking I grab the soap and a cloth and start to wash my body. When I finish I find the Jasmine smelling soap and put some into my hair and massage it into it.

_' Oh it feels so good to finally have bath.'_

**Hi everyone, okay here I am once again. Okay I have planned that there will be one more chapter to the story then the epilogue, I will start work on the sequel right away but I would like you guys to give me ideas for the title. I have not idea what the title will be so tell me. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I am still working on 500 reviews. Only this chapter and another one then the epilogue and I have 463 reviews, meaning I only need 37 reviews.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**2 Weeks Later**

I have fully recovered from using all of my energy in killing Naraku. My parents sent word a few days ago, Informing us of the ball which is taking place tomorrow.

I look through our bags to make sure I packed everything we need for the few days that we will be staying there. After finding everything we need is packed I walk out of our room and find two servants.

"Would you two mind taking all of our bags down and pack them into Ah-Un's saddle bags?" I ask them.

They look at me with smiles on their faces. The tallest one that has black hair speaks. "Of course we will do that right away Lady Kagome." She has a angelic voice to me.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

I step past them to the door where Shippo and Rin are playing currently. I slide the door open with ease and step into the room only to find them playing a game I taught Shippo long ago, candy land.

They look up at me and smile go across their face. "Hello Mama." They say in unison.

"You guess are coming with me, we are going to meet Dad, Sango, and Miroku down in the dinning hall so that we all may have breakfast before setting off for Grandma and Grandpa's castle." I say.

"Okay."

They both stand up, each of them take my hands and drag me out of Rin's room. We head down the hall, walking past all the servants that are cleaning. We soon arrive down in the main hall and we make a left through two huge double doors and into the dinning hall.

Sesshoumaru is already seated at the head of the table with Sango and Miroku setting a chair down from his right. Rin and Shippo go over and take their sets to his left while I take the first chair to the right which is beside Sango.

The servants come out of a door to our left with plates of food in their hand, they come around and set the plates down in front of each one of us. They bow to us and leave us to eat.

I pick up my chopsticks and take a bite of the rice and put it in my mouth and start to chew. I realize that I have not had anything to eat for a while but then again I am a demon and do not need to eat as often as a human does anymore.

"Kagome." Sango says.

I turn my head towards her. "Yes Sango." I ask sweetly.

"Are you going to remember any of the demons at the ball?"

"Maybe, it will be different though."

"Ya it will be."

We continue eating and all of us have a few more conversations through out breakfast. Once we finish we stand up out of our seats and walk out of the dinning hall and into the main hall. We walk out the main door and find Ah-Un there along with Kirara.

Sango and Miroku go over and climb on top of her, Rin and Shippo go over and get on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru makes his demonic cloud but I do not get on.

I concentrate all of my demonic powers and form my demonic cloud underneath my feet. I smile, this is what Sesshoumaru started to teach me last week and I am so lucky I mastered it for our trip, not that I don't want to spend 4 hours in Sesshoumaru's arms, its just that I want to feel proud of something I have accomplished.

We all take to the sky heading North for my parents castle. This will be the first in a long time that I have seen half of these people, especially now that I am courting Sesshoumaru.

**3 Hours Later**

To everyone's surprise we are almost to the castle already in under 4 hours. I can see the castle coming into view ahead and what a magnificent castle it is.

The walls are marble black with vines full of Roses lines the dies of it, the gates are huge and silver. Inside the gates is a massive courtyard then to the left is a huge garden that runs back the castle wall for quit some time. To the right of the castle is a dojo for training.

The castle itself is massive with three storys and the castle is all marble that looks like silver, there are many balcony and windows to the castle, I can remember playing in the garden with Sesshoumaru as a child and how we always fell into the koi pond.

We land into front of the castle gates, the guards look at us, bow andtwo of them push the gates open.

"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome." They say.

"Thank you."

We walk through the gates and into the courtyard, I can feel all of the powerful auras within the castle. I am a little nervous now knowing how many demons are within the castle right now, waiting to see me.

Servants appear in front of us, they bow. "Welcome home Princess Kagome." They say in unison.

They go over and take our bags out of Ah-Un's saddle bags, one takes Ah-Un over to the stable, Sango and Miroku dismount Kirara and she transforms and jumps onto Sango's shoulder.

Rin and Shippo come to Sesshoumaru and I. With that we all walk through the castle doors and into the main hall. The inside of the castle is white marble and spotless, portraits are hug over the all, there are many doors through out the hallway and a set of stairs towards the back of the wall leading to the other floors.

My parents and Souta step out of what I am guessing is the thrown room to the left. They all have smile on their faces and they walk over to greet us.

"Welcome home Kagome." My Mother says before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Mom." I wrap my arms around her and hug her back.

We pull apart and I am enveloped in a strong hug from my father which I return. I feel him kiss my head and I left myself smile. When I pull away Souta runs up to me and wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me.

"Welcome home sis." He says and he looks up at me.

"Thanks Souta." I say, ruffling his hair up a bit.

He unwraps his arms from my waist and walks over to talk to Rin and Shippo. I look at my Mother and smile, making her smile back at me.

"So dear have you started your training?" She asks.

"Yes I have mother and I have fully mastered my demonic cloud and acid claws and might I say I am quit a hand fulls for Sesshoumaru to spar with."

"Oh really." She says as a sly smirk appears on her face.

"Yes."

"Good."

"So when is the ball going to beginning?" I ask.

"Within a few hours, so many people asked and said they can not wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see them, its been a very long time since I have seen them."

"Come on, I want you to see the ball gown I had made for you."

"Oh Mother you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

"Okay."

I walk after my Mother and keep a steady pace with her as we walk up the never ending flight of stairs. Once we make it to the top we make a quick right and go down a hallway that is light by torches on the wall.

I remember this hall because this is the hallway my old room is on along with my parents and Souta's. It brings back some memory but I chose not to think about them and remember where I am walking.

We stop in front of my old bedroom door. My Mom turns towards me with a smile on her face. "Go ahead and open it Kagome." She says.

"Okay."

I slide the door open with ease and step into my old room. There in front of me on a shojo screen is the most dress I have ever seen in my life.

The dress is red, the top looks fitted with a a shape neckline, the bottom of the dress is very puffy at the bottom and perfect for dancing. The dress all in all brings tears to my eye at how beautiful it is.

I to my Mother who is standing directly behind me. "Oh Mom its so beautiful, thank you." I say, I run over and pull my Mom into a hug.

She pats my back soothingly. "Your very welcome honey." She says sweetly.

**Three Hours Later**

I look in the mirror at myself, my Mother and Sango helped me get ready for the ball. They both have ball gowns on but my Mothers in a dark blue while Sango's is pink.

I haven't seen Sesshoumaru since we arrived but I can feel his aura with my Father's, within the castle. Sango fixed my hair up into a bun and I barely have any makeup on since I always considered myself naturally beautiful.

"Are you ready to head down Kagome?" My Mother asks.

I turn to her and Sango with a smile on my face. "As ready as I ever will be." I say.

The three of us walk out of my old room and into the hall. We head down the hall way then the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stands Sesshoumaru, Miroku and my Father waiting for us.

Sesshoumaru's eyes go right to the dress I am wearing and I hear his heart speed up and I can not help but smirk and walk straight towards him and right into his arms.

"You look very beautiful Kagome."He says while looking down into my eyes.

"Why thank you Sesshoumaru." I say.

He leans down and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I take his hand and we follow my parents as we walk over to the doors that lead into the ball room. I take a deep breath as the six of us walk through the double doors.

All eyes in the room instantly fall on Sesshoumaru and I, I hear gasps of shock then the whispers start as Sango and Miroku disappear into the crowd of people as my parents, Sesshoumaru and I head towards the platform to the left of the room.

Once we are ontop we line up and everyone turns their attention to my father as he clears his throat.

"Welcome everyone to my wonderful palace, as you all know this ball is dedicated to my wonderful daughter Kagome. Please welcome back my daughter Princess Kagome!"

Everyone starts clapping and I smile from my place in Sesshoumaru's arms. I look at all the face and some I recognize from my past and some I have seen as the human Kagome.

"Now everyone please enjoy the ball." My Father says.

With that we head down into the crowd to talk to people and so I can get to know them. I smile and let Sesshoumaru lead me around. My life is finally back in order and I am loving it.

**Hi everyone, okay this was the last chapter. I am working on the epilogue then the sequel. I am still a little ways away from those 500 reviews so help me on this chapter to reach that and you will get the epilogue a lot sooner. Please review and tell me what you thought of the final chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**1 Month Later**

It has been exactly one month since the ball at my parents castle, I found out I was not going to fall down dancing when being held in Sesshoumaru's strong arms.

Many people asked us when we would be holding our mating ceremony but we told them all we have not yet set a date for it, we are just taking it day by day.

We left two days after that and when we arrived back at the castle I was starting to voment and feel sick so I seen our healer and she informed me that I was 2 weeks pregnant!

Sesshoumaru was so excited when I told him that he wanted to start talking about names. I just laughed at his antics. Then when I informed Rin and Shippo they were ecstatic that they would be having a little brother or sister.

I found out that it only takes 6 months for a demonic baby to be born so as or right now I am 6 weeks pregnant.

I look out of our balcony as I want Rin and Shippo playing in the garden and I smile. I just finished my regular vomiting period I have every morning and have taken a bath.

I turn around and walk in off the balcony into our room. I walk over to my wardrobe and open it up and look over all of my everyday kimono's. I pick out a light orange kimono with green leaves on it.

I walk over and behind the changing screen, I take my robe off and throw it over the screen. I take the kimono and pull it on and tie the oba around my waist.

I walk out from behind the screen and see a envelop laying on our bed that I know was not there this morning. I walk over and pick it up, I set down and open it up.

_Dear Kagome,_

_We have been doing good, I wanted to tell you this in person but I will not be seeing you. Miroku and I just found out we are expecting our first child last week. Now we will both be having our first baby's not far apart. Hope everything is going good. See you soon._

_Love_

_Sango_

Sango and Miroku moved back to Sango's old village to start repairing it only a week after returning from my parents castle and I have missed them greatly.

I look out the balcony doors and smile, my life is beginning a new.

**Hi everyone, Okay I know it was a short one but I am already working on the sequel and plan to have it out soon, maybe within a week. Now I know you all are probably wondering what the title is so I might as well tell you, the title is, Life Begins A New, I know yall will love it. Now we didn't reach my 500 reviews so please give me that last reviews I need to reach that. Till my next story!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
